Dawn of a Warrior
by Silver as the Rain
Summary: When Anahera is left with nothing but her own strength to survive on, she believes that her life was doomed to be one of solitude. When Tsu'tey stepped down as Leader of the Omaticaya, he also believed he was destined to be alone forever. However fate (and a little luck) seems to have other plans when Anahera saves this strange male warrior from a hungry Thanator...
1. Chapter 1

The forest is so peaceful at night, a silent beauty of ethereal danger that only pulled me closer to its depths. The dark colours of shadows danced under the mysterious and magical light of the bioluminescence that glowed my pathway as I hummed softly to myself.

Upon hearing my voice the plants drew closer, breathing with the wind as I reached out and felt vines softly caress me, reaching out to my back as I stepped out of their reach. Tilting my head back I sighed contently, clicking my fangs together before opening my eyes. Pandora. My home.

Everything was a silent sigh on the wind with the distant songs of creatures of the night, singing their hunting songs as others slept safely in their nests. A pack of Viperwolves were not too far away however I was not worried about them, I had my bow and knife with me so I was hardly unarmed.

In fact I believe I was coming close to passing into Omaticayan land, where natives like me lived in Hometree, a bright community of warmth, fires, friends and family. I had none of these things except maybe for warmth as the forest seemed to radiate with heat as I walked towards a trickling river.

I did not mind though, I was used to being alone. My family and tribe had died out years ago and I had been the only one to survive. We called them metal demons, only I was too young to understand what it meant at the time.

They had come with gnashing teeth of harsh and cold material, biting through our little forest and destroyed everything, including my home. I remember standing there in the blaze of fire, these tall monsters heading close and closer to me until my mother had picked me up and carried me away, putting me safely into a little grove under the roots of our sacred tree, telling me to wait there as she went back for father.

She never returned. The monster had eaten its was greedily through my home and I had just sat there and cried, covering my face as it stopped mere inches away from me. The sound of short bursts of thunder rang in my ears and, petrified, I had run away after the retreating forms of my people.

They had quickly fallen over and I stood over them, confused at why they were not moving. The sweet innocence of my childhood did not allow me to see that they had passed through the eye of Eywa. These demons had come towards me and I had watched them, blinking as the sun began to sink below the horizon.

They had all lifted their long staffs that spouted fire, noise and metal at me and I simply stood there, accepting my fate despite not knowing what it was meant to be. However Eywa decided it was not yet my time.

A palulukan had leaped onto the demons, making them scream in fear and destroy them, tearing the limbs from the body but still they lived as they retreated to safety, firing their metal lightning at the palulukan who had saved my life.

As a child I was ignorant and unwise to why this had happened but aged brought me wisdom. Eywa needed me for something important. So the palulukan had bounded towards me, swept me up with his head and flipped me onto his back as I sobbed and he carried me away.

He had raised me, taught me how to fight and hunt as best as he could. I was not a strong hunter as a Na'vi will never be as agile, fast or powerful as a palulukan but I learned enough to keep me alive. I prayed my thanks to Eywa for this blessing.

However I was a strong fighter. I would wrestle with Palu, the palulukan, everyday become stronger until I had learned his weaknesses, his moves, the way he thinks and more importantly, how to defeat him. Sometimes it would work, other times it would not but still, there was always that chance.

Palu was dead now. He had been an elderly palulukan when I was a child, now that I was matured, Eywa beckoned him back to her now that I was old enough to look after myself. Every day I missed him. He had raised me, sheltered me, brought me food and water, he was closer to me than any friend and we would often share our bonds and go racing through the forest together at night to reach exhilarating speeds.

My mind drifted back to the present as I stood on the arm of a massive tree root that twisted down into a clearing hundreds of feet below. Everything was so peaceful, until the scream of an ikran filled my ears.

My head snapped up and I watched as the creature fell from the sky, tumbling with flailing wings as it tangled itself into the vines that snapped up around him, twisting tightly until he was unable to move. His pitiful wails filled my ears as I saw his saddle, he was calling for his rider. Where was the rider?

Then I saw him, limping through the foliage, clutching under his arm to stem the blood flow of a wound and I could tell that he was hurt badly. Sucking in a deep breath I began to step forwards, intending to help when I sniffed the air upon the changing of wind and froze.

A palulukan crept from the bushes down below, revealing himself in the clearing, making the ikran scream even louder to alert the male rider. I watched as the rider drew his bow and crouched down, still limping heavily but the palulukan was not intimidated. It licked its lips at this healthy meal before him.

Without a moment of hesitation I began to descend to the clearing, sliding down the roots and gripping on from time to time to slow my fall. Pausing I looked down and hissed, narrowing my round eyes as the palulukan swiped the rider aside easily, knocking him against a tree where he went still. The beast crawled towards the ikran, snarling as it prepared to strike.

I struck first. Leaping from my hold on the roots I gave a warrior yell, shrieking to alert the palulukan to my presence, drawing attention away from the ikran. The rider stirred and lifted his head slightly but I did not mind him, simply because I had landed on the palulukan's back.

The creature yelled in fury, leaping up and down as it tried to throw me off but I snaked with the movements, gripping on tightly then ducked low whenever the wide, armoured tail whipped around to try and knock me off its back.

Reaching forwards I grabbed one of the sensitive quills on the side of its neck as they bristled then gripped it tightly, making the hunter squeal in pain then writhe on the floor, rolling as it tried to shake me off but I clung on, snapping my fags before finally letting go.

I flipped off its back and turned, drawing my handmade bow and arrow which I then pointed at the palulukan, hissing in warning as I stood before the ikran as it hissed and struggled against its bonds. The male groaned, trying to get up but his wounds kept him grounded. Stupid male, he should lay still so that he does not daw attention to himself.

_"__Be gone, night hunter!" _I snarled at the palulukan as it prowled before me, questioning whether it should strike. _"You will find no prey here tonight."_ The creature snarled, swiping its claws at me but I did not flinch. Finally deciding that I was too much inconvenience for a bony ikran and scrawny male, the palulukan hissed at me one last time before disappearing into the trees.

With a soft sigh I listened carefully, making sure that it was definitely retreating and not simply trying to make me drop my guard before circling back. Drawing my knife I slowly approached the terrified ikran, soothing it softly and reaching out.

The male had finally come around after being knocked out and he watched me with bleary eyes, unable to focus completely as his head hammered. My knife cut the vines from the ikran once my soft and gentle voice had calmed it and I lowered my gaze, not meeting its eye as I stroked its face. _"Be calm sky flier, there is no need to be afraid." _I whispered as the ikran purred at me.

Finally I turned my attention to the male who was still not moving but watching me, blinking as his eyes began to slide shut. I crouched beside him, tilting my head curiously to the side. He was Omaticayan, I could be sure of that since his skin was cyan blue whereas mine was considerably paler and my markings were slightly different to his.

Reaching out I brushed my fingers against his lids and closed them as he sighed deeply, head rolling to the side as he fell into Eywa's arms to sleep. Using some of the flat vines I had cut from the ikran I bound his wounds as his mount nuzzled him, placing one wing protectively over him. _"I must bind his wounds, do I have your permission to approach?" _Asking the ikran softly the incredible creature looked at me then stepped to the side, allowing me forwards.

I bound the wound on his ribs and strapped up his leg as it was broken then looked to the purple ikran with a kind smile. _"You will have to carry him for me, I am not as strong as I look."_ Helping to lift him up onto the ikran's back I held one of the queues, gently guiding him forwards as he carried his rider to where I was planning on taking them for shelter for tonight.

On the outskirts of Omaticayan territory there was a wonderful cave I had found and made my home. It was small and round, barely big enough to fit myself and my guests inside but the fine hairs of silver roots shone in the dark, throbbing with every pulse of energy that flowed through them like a glowing waterfall.

I placed the strange male onto these hairs and they shivered, reaching up to weave their way over his body and connect with the nape of his skull where his tendrils were plaited. They began to work their miracles, healing him gently with the energy of the forest.

I was silent as I stroked the ikran's body, relaxing him until he was fast asleep. Now I turned to look at the male properly. He was tall and lean but by no means lacking in muscle. His dark hair was shaved away either side of his head, leaving a wide stripe at the peak of his skull which was waved into warrior plaits.

His handsome features seemed to relax from the scowl I had seen him constantly wear when he was conscious, the full lips smooth like his skin except for his hands. He had warrior hands, roughened from the use of weapons and hunting.

Rolling my eyes I settled down in my spot on the moss, nestling my head onto an arm and glanced over my guests once more, assuring myself they were comfortable before falling asleep also.


	2. Chapter 2

The moment he woke up the male frowned and looked around, seeing him blink before trying to leap up but I held his shoulders down and softly hushed him. _"Be still warrior, you must rest." _He simply looked up at me through narrowed eyes before looking around the cave.

_"__Where is Jaxxeris?" _Assuming he meant the ikran, I gestured towards the mouth of my cave.

_"__Your mount has gone to hunt, he will return shortly though I am sure. He is unharmed."_ Without another word I stood gracefully then walked towards the small trickle of water that trailed from the roof of my cave then snaked through the cracks in the rocks.

I lifted a large shell to the stream and filled it with the fresh water before guiding it to his lips. He turned his head away and sat up, holding out his hand so I handed him the shell and watched as he drained it quickly.

_"__Who are you, female? Where are we?" _His voice was monotonous but husky, neither afraid nor concerned, merely annoyed at something which I found slightly amusing. Turning my bright silver eyes to the mouth of the cave my pointed ears twitched when I heard Jaxxeris flying towards us.

_"__We are on the outskirts of Omaticayan territory. I am not trespassing, if that is what you are asking."_

_"__You were last night." _Further amused by his accusation I smirked at him, holding out a hand towards the cave just moments before Jaxxeris flew inside. He purred, shaking his body from the dull drizzle of rain before pressing his head into my hand, allowing me to welcome him back.

_"__Had I not strayed further than I had intended, both you and your companion would have been the palulukan's feast. Surely you are not angry you had to be saved by a female?" _He bristled slightly as I attacked his pride coyly. Smiling I rubbed my head into Jaxxeris's brow then sighed. _"You are fit enough to fly. You may go." _Without another word I grabbed my bow and arrows then jogged from the cave to catch some breakfast. Maybe some fish?

However I heard the male get up and follow me into the light rain, brushing off the tiny hairs of the tree roots. His steps were very quiet and I almost could not hear them but I soon became accustomed to the sound and knew what I was listening for, separating them from the other sounds of the forest.

_"__Who are you female? You are not from any tribe I know of." _The male pestered me and my tail twitched in irritation.

_"__I am no one you should concern yourself with." _Answering flippantly I turned and drew my arrow elegantly, facing it to his chest so that he stopped. His grip around his bow tightened but he did not move further. _"Now stop following me."_

_"__Who are you?" _He pressed, his voice dangerously low as his golden eyes flashed dangerously. My stance did not budge.

_"__I am alone." _Discreetly I replied, not wanting to tell him anything about me as I did not want to know anything about him. Obviously unsatisfied with my answer he tilted his head to the side and growled, the soft patter of rain sliding down his muscular shape. His eyes glanced to my elbow.

_"__You are holding your elbow too high, female." _Blinking I parted my lips, wondering how to reply before slowly lowering the elbow that held back the arrow. He nodded. _"Who taught you? They were a poor teacher."_

_"__No one. I have always been alone." _Watching each other carefully neither of us moved for a moment.

_"__Your tribe was killed?" _I nodded my head. His eyes wandered over my form but not for the wrong reason, he was assessing me, like a warrior would his opponent. He started with my ears. They were smaller than his and tilted upwards into a point, elfin, like the grassland foxes to the west. Then he noted the strange shade of my eyes, peculiar shaping and colour of my markings and skin that covered my body, then to my slender waist and slightly rounded chest, down to my powerful legs and finally on my considerably smaller feet.

_"__Are you done staring?" _Snapping impatiently I took a step towards him. _"I want you gone. I saved your life and gave you shelter, now it is time for you to leave."_

_"__You cannot live out her alone, female. It is not safe."_

_"__I have managed these last few years." _Challengingly I bared my teeth slightly, exposing my fangs to him but he did not budge.

_"__The past will not reflect the future, female, you do not know what might happen." _He had a point but I refused to shift. _"Return with me female, my leader, Jakesully, will welcome you to the clan."_

_"__I have no need of a clan. I am fine alone, warrior, the forest protects me and that is all I need." _He was stubborn, I'll give him that. We stood there for a very long time, glaring at one another in irritation before he called for Jaxxeris, who flew to his side. He mounted the ikran in one perfectly elegant move, turning to look at me.

_"__If you change your mind, female, you know where to find us." _With a click of his tongue and a hunter's call the male flew into the sky, swooping up above the trees before disappearing into the dusty sky of drizzling rainclouds.

Finally, some peace and quiet. Turning I walked into the forest and began my rather unsuccessful hunt. In the end I speared a fish and it was all I could catch for the entire day. For many days and nights I sat in the mouth of my cave, wondering what it would be like to be a part of a clan again.

My clan had always loved to dance, we would dance every night around a massive fire, singing and playing music until everyone was worn out. Now all I had was silence, save for the music of the forest.

The strange male kept on playing on my mind also, his face swallowing my thoughts until I would growl and shove him from my head. Perhaps he had a point. I could not survive like this forever, I was a poor hunter with my bow, I was even worse at setting traps and had given up on such practice long ago.

My spearing was good although there were not many fish in these parts of the forest as it was upriver. Also, I did not know how to properly look after my health. Palu had shown me which plants I could and could not eat but they were few as a palulukan would only ever stoop to eating plants and berries in the harshest times of sickness or lack of prey.

After nearly a month of pondering what to do, I grabbed my bow, strapped my knife to my waist then strode into Omaticayan territory.


	3. Chapter 3

It would take me a long time to walk there so I sought out a direhorse, a pa'li, so that I could travel faster. Herds were not uncommon in these parts and it was not long until I had found one. I walked in easily, singing softly to soothe the animals until I had selected one from among the ranks.

The herd had around forty pa'li with younglings so I chose a young male, not yet matured, so that I did not interrupt any family ties he may have had. My soft singing brought him close to me as I fixated my eye on his, drawing him closer and closer until he was breathing against my legs.

Slowly moving around I sang to him, running my hands smoothly onto his back before all at once jumping on. He squealed and panicked beneath me but my firm thighs gripped on and grabbed the neural whip, linking it swiftly with my braid until the tendrils were connected.

Once the bond was made, he was mine._ "Good boy, easy now." _I soothed then turned him around, walking from the herd slowly as not to panic them. We walked a fair distance before I urged him to gallop, smiling as I felt his powerful body spring into motion beneath me, the power of his strides throbbing through our bond as we raced with the rising sun and morning wind, leaping over roots and streams.

It took us several days until we were at the heart of Omaticayan territory where I then began to search for Hometree, where the clan resided. My Pa'li, whom I had named Hama, was strong willed and sometimes difficult to control but my mind was firmer and my will sterner.

We rested every few hours of galloping, allowing him to recover his strength before moving on. A pa'li could easily run all day without stopping but because the distance we had to cover was longer, I did not want to break him to the point of exhaustion.

We kept a good pace, walking calmly through the forest as I tracked what I believed to be some young Omaticayan hunters. The tracks were a few days old but they were still enough for me to follow and their scent lingered in the air. They must be young for experienced hunters never leave too much evidence of their presence when they leave.

I was humming distantly to myself, one hand resting on Hama's long neck when I heard a scream. Shifting Hama into a faster pace we cantered towards the sound, hearing the rush of water meet my ears and I feared for the poor soul.

We broke out into a wide space that adjoined the rush of a fast flowing river with a woman at its heart. Glancing I saw some more young hunters shouting on the opposite bank, some breaking away to fetch help as the others remained, trying to toss vines to the young hunter who cried and screamed for help.

With a click of my tongue I pushed Hama into the water and he whickered with determination, plunging forwards as his powerful body sliced through the water as easily as if he were leaping it. _"Take my hand." _I said calmly to the girl who shook her head, clinging onto the rock as Hama drew close to her. _"Now!" _I snapped and she wailed, closing her eyes as she leaped for me.

Stupid girl, you could have at least kept your eyes open. I caught her in my arms and drew her onto Hama's back, resting her against my legs as she coughed and spluttered water from her mouth. _"Good boy Hama, hurry now." _I could feel his strength beginning to waver so I hurried to guide him towards the steep bank where the hunters called out, signalling to us.

Hama placed one powerful hoof onto the bank then lifted himself up, snorting for breath as his nostrils flared and he closed his mouth, drawing in deeper breaths to gain back his energy. The girl trembled in my arms as I pushed her up towards her companions who took her and held her close.

Sliding from Hama's back I slipped behind him and pushed, giving him the extra lift he needed to get out of the water as his hooves began to stick in the thick mud. _"Move! Hurry Hama before you sink!" _I growled and some two of the hunter's grabbed him and helped haul him up as he shook the water from his body.

Without warning a powerful wave of water slammed into me and I slipped, calling out in shock as I slipped further into the water however a hand grabbed my wrists and yanked me forwards before I could be swept away.

Looking up my eyes widened as the male glared down at me. Hissing sharply I pulled away then went over to Hama, running my hands over his legs to make sure he had not strained or hurt himself. With a soft sigh I relaxed when I was assured he was alright.

He nudged me affectionately and I leaned against him, connecting our queues but I heard arrows pull back on their strings and point at my back so I stiffened, one hand slowly reaching for my knife. _"Lower your arrows. She is no threat." _The male informed the hunters and warriors so they lowered their bows. He stood a little way from me, watching me closely as I slowly turned my head to look over my shoulder at him. _"Come."_

Without another word he sprung up onto his pa'li then nodded to the others to do the same. As I mounted the soaking wet girl touched my leg, her wide, innocent hazel eyes filled with gratitude. _"Thank you." _She said to me before blushing and running after the other young hunters. Saying nothing, I followed the male.

* * *

Hometree was a very beautiful place. The new home of the Omaticaya people was a network of four trees all twisted and entwined with one another, hollowed out on the insides. Down below the people gathered, watching as I rode up behind the other riders and in front of those who had run.

My ears twitched in annoyance at their stares but I kept my mouth shut as I focussed ahead. A male stood on a raised root that lifted him above the others, the root twisting around in an arch that then sprawled out into multiple roots behind him. He must be Jakesully, the leader of the Omaticaya.

He nodded respectfully to the male who had brought me here as I walked forwards after leaving Hama outside to graze and rest. _"Jakesully, I see you." _He greeted. _"This is the female I told you about a full moon ago." _He began, gesturing to me. _"She has come."_

_"__I see you brother." _Jakesully answered then looked to me after looking to a beautiful female close to him, his mate. _"Welcome sister, I see you."_ Not understand what he meant I parted my lips in confusion and looked to the male who nodded. Not knowing what else to do I greeted him in the custom of my tribespeople.

_"__Morning, noon and night be you friend, Jakesully." _Touching three of my four fingers to my left shoulder I then bowed my head. Jakesully, slightly confused, looked to his mate who smiled softly.

_"__She is from the Ranuri clan of the small forest. Her greetings and customs will not be the same as ours." _Jakesully nodded then smiled at me.

_"__You are welcome in our clan, sister, what will we call you?" _I looked at him closely, tilting my head. He was different also, not like me and not like them. He had small, rounded ears a similar size to mine and different shaped eyes but also five fingers. I was very curious about him.

_"__Anahera is what my mother called me." _The male lifted his head slightly but I refrained from looking at him, keeping my eyes focussed on the leader as the clan gathered closer around.

_"__Welcome, Anahera, I am Jake, leader of the Omaticaya people. My mate, Neytiri, is our clan's Tsahik. You have already met Tsu'tey, my clan brother. I thank you for defending him against the thanator." _He had a strange way of talking also, it was not completely like the Omaticayan language, his pronunciation was almost lazy as he drew out some of the longer words.

Merely nodding my head I glanced to Neytiri who watched me with a careful eye. _"I am honoured by your acceptance."_

_"__You must be tired and hungry, first you will eat and then you will rest. Tomorrow, Tsu'tey will begin your training." _Neytiri decided with a kind smile and a firm look to Tsu'tey who glowered at her. I was not impressed by this decision either but I decided not to argue. Perhaps coming here was not all that great of an idea after all.

Neytiri took my elbow and gently led me away towards one of the pillars which spiralled upwards. Taking me up to a new level she sat me down then ate a meal with me where she asked many questions about my life and I answered them as honestly and truthfully as I could.

She wore a warrior's garb despite being Tsahik, although there was a long, sharp quill tucked in her hair and she wore a beaded skirt over her loincloth. Mine was very old and I was aware that I would need to make a new one soon but she had one of the older women bring me new clothes to dress in.

The loincloth had was sewn into a beaded belt, the colours contrasting nicely with my pale blue skin as they flashed a more vibrant shade of the colour. I slipped the tight leather around my chest, tossing the leaf wrap away before securing the laces tightly at the back.

The hammocks rested like little webs in the northern quarter, the sleeping quarter. Neytiri brought me to a hammock then smiled. _"Tsu'tey will want you up by dawn to train, you may meet him after breakfast at the front of Hometree." _Her soft voice explained as her eyes gazed at me_. "He is rough and tough, seemingly always grumpy but he does not mean any harm and is not the way he is on purpose."_

_"__I shall remember. Thank you Tsahik."_

_"__Neytiri." _She corrected then touched my shoulder. _"Rest well Anahera, I wish you luck for tomorrow." _When I was resting in my admittedly comfortable hammock my mind drifted back across the years. When Neytiri spoke I was reminded of a friend I once had, one who would throw me into the thickest messes of trouble then drag us both out without a scrape.

She had been the kindest person in the tribe but also the one who caused the most trouble. We were always a perfect team. She was the one with wit whereas I preferred to simply leap into fights. I missed her. With a pang I suddenly realised I could not remember her name. I could still see her face though so I prayed for her then settled into a comfortable silence.

Being used to rising before dawn I got up and found some food which I ate as I walked towards the front entrance of Hometree. Tsu'tey was not yet there so I settled down onto a tree root, swinging one leg as I watched the beautiful sun rise with swift wings, drawing colour into the sky as the bioluminescence of the forest continued to shine proudly.

It was the most perfect moment to be awake, seeing the two cusps of time melting into one. The only other time to watch the sun is when it was setting, bringing the opposite effect as it drained the life from the sky and gave it to the foliage as the last bursts of gold and red streaked away from the clouds.

_"__You are awake, female." _Tsu'tey said bluntly as he strode forwards. I ignored him, continuing to watch the sun rise, slightly annoyed that he had broken the enchantment with his brusque voice. He stopped and looked at me with a scowl before looking to where I was.

As his attention was diverted I leaped down silently then walked up behind him. When he turned he jumped back slightly with a hiss. _"What first teacher?"_

_"__Follow me, female, bring that scrap of wood you call a bow with you." _Rolling my eyes I did as I was told, following never more than two paces behind him. He took me to a clearing where the young hunters obvious practices their archery. Some were already up with their tutors.

_"__Give me your bow, female." _He commanded and slowly, I did so. Before I could yell in protest he snapped it in half. I snarled at him, my tail swishing from side to side as I balled my fist.

_"__You moron!"_

_"__It was useless before. Now it will make good firewood. Pick up one of the bows over there, female." _He nodded towards a stack of training bows leaning against the tree so I scowled, yanked one into my hands then nodded to him. Already infuriated with him, he set to work on correcting my form.

He poked and jabbed and stabbed at me until he was satisfied but before I could shoot an arrow, he told me to relax then start all over again. We did this for several hours, my patience with him fast diminishing. _"Female, you may take a drink but return once you are finished." _Tsu'tey barked then strode away into the trees. I shot him a filthy look then strode over to the stream.

I knelt down, shifting a little closer then cupped my hands into the water before lifting it to my lips. I closed my eyes, savouring the cool taste of the water as it ran down my dry throat. The sunlight brightened and the ground around me became warm as I drank from the refreshing stream.

_"__You are the stranger from great distance." _A voice said behind me but I did not turn around. He was heavy footed so his attempt to sneak up on me and startle me failed miserably. I smiled all the same, he had a rich and warm tone.

_"__I am." _Continuing to not look around I dipped my hands into the water again and drank, my end tail slowly curling as I began to relax.

_"__Tsu'tey is too harsh on you. Your form is almost perfect." _The male said to me as he came and crouched beside me, shoving his hands into the water, disturbing the smooth reflection and caused ripples to spread from where he tossed water into his mouth. He shot me a grin. _"I am Kakeo."_

_"__Anahera." _I replied curtly, smirking ever so slightly. Kakeo was by far one of the most handsome males I had seen here. He was broad and muscular, one of the tallest also, with long hair down to his hips and a wide nose, large ears and pale green eyes. _"And if my form is almost perfect then that is the reason my teacher is not satisfied."_

_"__You should allow me to teach you. You will progress faster." _I considered his words but knew that it would be disrespectful both to Tsu'tey and Neytiri to go against their wishes. I shook my head softly then rose, brushing blades of grass from my legs before picking up my bow. _"Will I see you again?" _Pausing I turned, looking at him with a mysterious look before smiling.

_"__Perhaps." _I murmured then returned to the clearing where Tsu'tey was waiting. He looked at me then jerked his chin at me and clucked his tongue, ordering me to start over again. The moment his hand slapped my elbow I hissed.


	4. Chapter 4

Every day we worked on my form but still Tsu'tey refused to allow me to shoot. When we were not working on my form we were hunting through the woods. There at least I excelled a little. I was quiet and stealthy, sometimes Tsu'tey would have to look behind him just to check I was following.

Kakeo and I met at the stream every time I was allowed a break to drink something. Sometimes he was already there waiting for me and others he tried to sneak up but I would always hear him coming. I grew close to him quickly, liking the way he made me feel special.

He would bring me flowers and tuck them into my hair with a bright smile, tell me stories about his people and interesting facts about the animals. He seemed so in tune with the forest around him I could not help but admire him greatly. When he spoke, he drew me in and I could not help but feel a slightly flutter inside me whenever I saw him.

Tsu'tey was a different story. He drove me wild with insanity. He pushed me beyond my limits to teach me so that I was at least up to speed with what the other young hunters were learning however he then continued to push me so I then overtook them. He was a great warrior, hunter and tracker so I respected him greatly. It did not mean I had to like him though.

Gradually my form began to improve when preparing to shoot so I could keep repeating the process of lifting the arrow then lowering it down, lifting the arrow then lowering it down. I was as stealthy as ever, whenever Tsu'tey challenged me to a hunt where he was the prey, I would always be swift to find and catch him once my tracking skills were improved.

Right now I was standing on a rock in the middle of a waterfall, watching the horizon of tress rise and fall with the wind as if they were breathing. Tsu'tey was on a hunting patrol so I had the day to myself. I thought back to his expression when I had asked him why he had fallen from the sky. He seemed angry.

He had told me that toruk had tried to catch Jaxxeris as prey, knocking them out of the sky but he had pulled away at the last moment when they had fallen below the treeline. Perhaps he was still upset that I had had to save his life. Perhaps he was angry he had failed to protect his own ikran.

Perhaps it was both.

All the same I had watched him leave with the other experienced riders, Jake among the number before racing through the woods, feeling the joy of running through trees and swinging on vines until I had stopped here. It was a dangerous place, one where if you fell, you would die but I was not afraid. I had no reason to be.

Death did not scare me and neither did pain. In fact the only thing that scared me was the cold. I hated being cold. When I was cold I felt like I had no control over my body, which then makes me panic even further as I feel weak and vulnerable.

Softly I drew in a breath, hearing the roar of crashing water in my ears as my stomach tightened with the thrill of standing on the edge, closing my eyes and opening my mouth to taste the sweet sensations on my tongue.

My hair whipped behind me with the wind, the beads chiming softly in the braids that fell over my ears. My hair I always had tied back into a messy knot, keeping it out of my way for when I was fighting against Tsu'tey, whether it be with staff, knife or hand to hand.

That was another thing I was becoming good at, combat. I was quick and my mind worked swiftly with my movements, allowing me to land good hits before Tsu'tey eventually outmanoeuvred me due to his abundance of experience.

Hearing the call of ikran I looked up and watched as a flock flew through the air, circling around before heading back to the floating mountains in the distance. Turning away I leaped gracefully from rock to rock, my feet never slipping until I was safely back on solid ground.

I walked through the trees, a tune floating past my lips as a few lemurs swung in the trees around me. A twig snapped and I sighed, rolling my eyes as Kakeon approached. _"I know you are there."_

_"__How is it I can never sneak up on you?" _He demanded with a false growl, smiling as he came to stand before me. _"Anahera, you look beautiful as always." _Rolling my eyes indifferently I felt a slightly blush rise to my cheeks. He brushed the two braids that dangled over my right ear then tucked a small pink flower into the plaits.

_"__You spoil me." _I told him as I walked around him, swinging my tail as I twirled my training bow through my fingers.

_"__I enjoy spoiling you." _He parried easily, following me and I purposefully swayed my hips, drawing his attention to them. _"When will you take your final tests to become part of the clan?"_

_"__I do not know. I still have not been allowed to shoot an arrow yet." _Kakeo scoffed, grabbed my arm gently then pulled me around, pointing to a tree.

_"__Here, use mine."_ He said and handed me an arrow. _"Show me your form." _With a slight smile I took the arrow and drew it back, taking a firm stance as I amined at the bark. _"You see? Perfect. I have no idea what he's trying to prove to you, you're perfect. So perfect." _He whispered as he stepped up behind me, touching my arms with his fingertips as he tilted his mouth towards my ear.

I exhaled slowly, conscious of the fact that our proximity was quickly growing shorter and shorter as he slowly slipped his hands around to my stomach. _"Strong centre…straight arms…nothing is wrong. Shoot." _His breath sent shivers down my spine as his lips tickled the tip of my pointed ear.

Wanting so desperately to shoot the arrow I inhaled deeply to release on the exhale but I stopped, catching my breath in my throat. No, I couldn't. I let my stance fall, lowering the arrow to the ground then handed it back to Kakeo who blinked in confusion.

_"__I cannot disrespect my teacher." _I informed him dutifully but then smiled. _"But thank you all the same."_

_"__My pleasure, my sweet flower. Walk with me?" _Nodding my head I began to walk with him but stopped, my ear twitching as I heard something shift in the bushes. Turning my head my eyes widened slightly then narrowed, clenching my jaw as I glared at Tsu'tey. He had been watching us.

_"__Anahera?" _Kakaeo took my hand, lacing his fingers into mine. It was a forward and intimate gesture for me, one I have never allowed him to do before but this time I let him. Turning away I curled my tail, flicking it to the side as Tsu'tey turned his horse around and galloped away in the opposite direction.

Kakeo seemed overjoyed as I held his hand, leading me back to Hometree but before we were a mile away, he stopped and looked down at me, his eyes flashing with mischief. Suddenly he picked me up and carried me, making me cry out then giggle.

_"__Kakeo! Put me down you oaf!" _He laughed as my tail curled around his arm and my hands snaked around his neck. I gazed up into his gorgeous eyes and sighed softly, feeling my heart flutter as he put me down on a tree root then pressed his fingers to his lips.

He scuttled away into the bushes and I frowned, watching the spot where he had disappeared before he finally returned. _"Come with me, I want to show you something."_ Taking his outstretched hand I smiled as we raced through the bushes. Kakeo stopped, pressed a finger to his mouth then slowly lifted a large leaf.

I could hear the viper wolves and their pups and had sensed them long ago but I trusted Kakeo with my life. I knew he would not purposefully lead me into danger. Smiling softly I watched as the mother nudged her pups as they nestled against her, suckling. The male rubbed his head against his mate, growling at her softly which she returned by curling her tail around his as he lay down beside her.

Without me realising Kakeo had gently entwined his tail with mine, making me gasp silently as I tensed, feeling him shift closer to me. Reaching out with one hand he gently placed his fingers on my back, tracing the curve and I closed my eyes, feeling my body begin to react slowly to his touch.

Small tingles ran down my spine where he had traced a line but they quickly disappeared when he pulled away. Swallowing I looked to him. Nodding his head he pulled away and we crawled away from the viper wolf pack until we were a safe distance away.

_"__Kakeo, I think we should talk…" _I began but his lips cut me off. They were hard and slippery against mine, making me tense as I stood there, unsure about how to react before I slowly began to kiss him back.

It felt slightly awkward and clumsy as he attacked my mouth repeatedly, digging his hands into my waist as he held me tightly against him. I felt something hard dig into my thigh so I panicked a little and began to struggle, trying to push back but he pulled me closer and swept me up, laying me down on the ground as he continued to kiss me.

When he moved to my neck, his hands following the shape of my legs I whimpered and tried to push him off me. _"Kakeo please stop."_ I tried to tell him but he ignored me, kissing my lips again. _"Kakeo! I am not one of the people, it is forbidden!"_

_"__No one needs to know."_ He murmured huskily as he fumbled harshly against my legs. _"And we do not have to bond, it is not forbidden to join physically."_ Staring at him in shock my temper flared and I struck at him as he tried to separate my legs. My foot slammed into his face and he yelled but I was already rolling away from him, standing in a low stance, hissing at him.

_"__No! Please Kakeo, I am not going to allow you to throw away your people's traditions like this." _He stood, glaring at me but then he softened.

_"__Forgive me, your beauty clouded my mind. Please forgive me Anahera?" _And like a fool, I forgave him.


	5. Chapter 5

Tsu'tey was colder towards me now but not crueller, in fact he had never been intentionally unkind. Sure, he was rough with his tongue and when he gripped my arm, he often gripped very tightly but whenever I murmured a soft notice that he was holding too tight, he would instantly loosen his grip and utter an apology.

He simply did not know his own strength and forgot that my body was a little more tender than a normal Na'vi, seeing as my people were not born to be warriors but hunters. We were out training in combat one day, when it was raining heavily, when he suddenly stopped and simply looked at me.

I was facing him, preparing to run at him but I stopped when he abandoned his crouch and stood up straight, his eyes fixed on me intensely. I remained in my half crouch, lips parted as rain soaked my skin and dripped from their plump folds.

With this intense stare I began to feel uncomfortable, a strong knot twisting with a burning heat in my stomach as my eyes locked on his and did not look away. Finally I spoke. _"Teacher?"_

_"__Where is your bow, female?" _For some unknown reason, he never used my name. I think it was to keep him unattached to his students since he has so many, he saw them grow into adulthood and then they were gone.

_"__With yours, teacher, where you told me to leave it." _I pointed to the little hollow in the tree where he had stored his bow to keep it dry from the rain.

_"__Go and get it." _Abandoning my stance I slowly walked over to the tree, watching him cautiously in case he decided to leap at me when I was not looking. I picked up my bow, drawing it from the tree and flexed my fingers around it, instantly checking to make sure the string had not come loose.

_"__Pick up your arrows." _With a soft sigh I picked up an arrow and took up the routine that had been drilled into my body. He watched me closely as I pretended to focus on a target, imagining my arrow flying through the air to hit it perfectly. _"Stop." _I paused, looking to him as my bow lowered.

Tsu'tey went over to a tree and climbed up easily, swinging through the branches before snagging a fruit from a bunch held up by the arms of the tree. Suddenly he tossed it into the air and I caught my breath. _"Shoot it, female." _He called down and without hesitation, I lifted my arrow and exhaled upon the release, watching it fly through the rain, cutting droplets in half as it whistled easily.

The arrowhead pierced the fruit, dead centre, with a dull thud. A smile spread wide across my face as I jogged forwards and caught the fruit in one hand, turning towards Tsu'tey who had leaped from the tree and slowly walked towards me. _"Teacher." _I presented it to him and he took it, glancing it over before flicking his eyes up to me.

_"__We are done for today." _He nodded then drew the arrow out, tossed the fruit aside then stalked over to his bow.

_"__Wait! Teacher wait! Does that mean I can shoot arrows now?"_

_"__Yes."_ He snapped over his shoulder. _"Now go find Neytiri for your lesson."_ Blinking I watched as he disappeared into the bushes. Over the loud thrum of rain hitting plants and soil I heard his soft footsteps swiftly disappear. When I could hear him no longer I felt slightly disappointed and hollow. Hanging my head I trudged back to Hometree where Neytiri was waiting to give me a lesson in the culture and traditions of the people.

She was patient and soft spoken as she described the history to me but I was only half paying attention. My mind wandered elsewhere, my eyes fixated on the grey delude that hammered down at the mouth of Hometree like pearly teeth.

"Anahera? What is troubling you?" Neytiri asked and I looked to her in surprise. She spoke to me in the language of the Sky People, as I had learned to call them, since she has been teaching me the language as Jake struggled sometimes to keep up with our fast tongues.

"Nothing is wrong, Neytiri, I am sorry I have not been paying full attention." I apologised and shifted, lifting up my crossed legs to then face her. "I am listening now." She waved her hand, brushing aside the thought.

"Tell me sister." With a soft sigh I nodded.

"Does…Tsu'tey dislike me so much? It seems no matter how hard I try, I cannot seem to earn his approval. I try very hard as a student but I am quickly growing tired with his child play." Her soft laughter filled my ears and I smiled softly, looking down as I weaved my hands together.

"Tsu'tey is stone cold on the outside because he hides everything on the inside. He will never let you see what he feels so he hides it behind that ridiculous scowl." My smile twitched wider as I looked up at her. "But he is proud of you. I do not have to be Tsahik to be able to see that." I tilted my head at her before nodding, believing her words. "You can tell by the way he walks when you are beside him." She added with a flash of a grin. "And when he escorts you to back to Hometree after training, no matter how much you glare at him and he scowls at you as you leave, he will watch you walk away until he is certain you are safely inside before leaving."

"Oh. Alright then." I smiled at her. "Perhaps I should try to understand him a little more." Neytiri chuckled as she crushed some herbs.

"Tsu'tey is a very difficult male to understand. If you succeed, I will be delighted to hear it as you will be the first." Chuckling in agreement I shifted closer. She gave me her lesson then when the sun began to set she stopped and nodded. "That will be all for today."

"Thank you Neytiri." I said but did not move, rather I turned and looked out to the mouth of Hometree. Neytiri did not complain, I knew she enjoyed company as she crushed herbs and prepared medicines for the sick and injured.

"I believe you will be taking your tests soon. Within the next moon." Neytiri said to me and I perked up a little. "Are you enjoying life here?" I nodded my head.

"I did not realise how much I miss simple conversation when I was alone. I used to talk to Palu but he could never reply." I shrugged.

"Oh yes, Palu, you're palulukan." Neytiri sighed softly. Apart from me, she was the only other person who I knew who had ridden a palulukan, sadly it had died at the hand of the enemy Sky People leader. I knew she was sad as she had lost her ikran also. Touching her shoulder I smiled in a gesture of comfort which she returned. "He must have been very special."

"He was. Eywa gave me a great gift and blessing when she sent him to me. I pray to give her my thanks every day." Neytiri smirked.

"You're not just saying that because I am Tsahik?" I grinned then shook my head.

"I do not know what purpose Eywa had to choose to save me over all of my people but I am not one to argue. I only wish I could have saved someone. Anyone." Tears sprung to me eyes and I shuddered, pushing the memories of fire and pain from my body. "I was a coward then, hiding where my mother had placed me."

"You were only a child, your people were not even warriors, they could not defend themselves as well as they could have if we had helped them to prepare." Neytiri said, gripping my neck softly and rubbed it gently. "If we had reached out to our sister clans earlier, more of us would have survived."

I reached out and touched her back with my hand, reassuring her it was alright. "They are with Eywa now. I only wish I could see them again. I cannot even picture my father's face anymore." Softly I reached up and rubbed my face. "We used to dance every night around a warm fire, singing until the morning sun rose. On great celebrations, we would hunt and gather for a week before celebrating for another without ever stopping." A small tear slid down my cheek.

"Did you have music?"

"Oh yes, flutes and drums and whistles, there was never silence in our clan, someone was always playing music for someone to dance to whenever they felt the need." Neytiri leaned back, arching her back to expose her stomach. They slid odd shape of her form caught my eye and I looked at her sharply. "Neytiri? Are you…?" I trailed off as she flashed me a grin, clicking her fangs together.

"I have not yet told Jake. I plan on taking him to the Tree of Souls tonight to give him the news." Grinning from ear to ear I squealed then hugged her tightly.

"Congratulations! Jakesully will be struck dumb." Neytiri's eyes flashed with mischief.

"It will make little difference to normality then." Giggling I gripped her hand and smiled at her. She was so kind to me, warm and inviting, I could not imagine a better friend. "Come, will you help me carry these? There is a lot to do today." Jumping up I took the basket of medicines, reaching out to help her to her feet. "Oh hush, I'm not incapable of moving yet." She chuckled.

"You know I will worry for you, sister, no matter how much you complain." I answered then proceeded to follow her into the healing tree in the western quarter where I helped her to apply salves, deliver medicines, wrap bandages and stitch cuts and wounds until I was breathing heavily from all the climbing. Neytiri seemed almost unaffected.

"Well, we are done for today. Tsu'tey is searching for you, he stopped by earlier but I told him you were needed. He said to meet him at the top of the centre core once you were done." She informed me as she gathered up her empty basket and smiled at me. "I will see you later."

_"__Thank you for your lessons, sister." _I smiled at her and she nodded.

_"__It was my pleasure. Go on now before Tsu'tey begins to scowl more than usual."_

_"__Eywa forbid!" _Laughing I began to race up the centre spiral, climbing until I was flushed in the face and panting for breath. It did me good to stretch my back and use my muscles, I had been bending and crouching beside those who needed aid for the last two hours and my back felt stiff like a branch.

I found Tsu'tey standing alone, watching the dark sky as stars bloomed into life. I sighed softly, admiring their beauty and he heard my sigh, turning to face me but I ignored him for a moment, watching as the forest began to glow radiantly, the stars twinkling like droplets of frozen rain as the sun shone through their little eyes.

A warm hand gripped my shoulder and I turned, smiling quickly at Tsu'tey as my skin burned and tingled strongly under his touch. _"Forgive me, I was distracted." _He nodded simply then turned away, leading me to the hand of Hometree where the tallest branch stretched out and reached for the stars, yearning to touch them.

_"__You seem to be spending a lot of time with the young warrior Kakeo, female." _He said suddenly and I began to narrow my eyes at him. Where was this going? _"I want you to be careful."_

_"__We have not broken any traditions or rules. I am firm with him." _I told him sharply and I saw Tsu'tey tense ever so slightly in the shoulders as he glowered at me, a sudden ribbon of aura borealis streaking across the midnight blue sky like misty clouds of colour as the large moon shone brightly behind him. I stood in awe of him as he stepped closer to me.

_"__It is not you I was referring to female." _He growled but I detected a hint of concern in his voice and he sighed, releasing his tense muscles to relax. Or at least as relaxed as Tsu'tey ever gets. _"He is a young hunter and warrior, only recently passing his final tests. His eyes are full of greed and his appetite will not stay sated with only you."_

_"__You do not know him!" _Bristling I bared my fangs at him as I defended Kakeon. Tsu'tey did not know what he was talking about. How could he? He does not know I feel or how Kakeon feels about me. _"He will make a perfect mate for me once I am one of the people. Kakeon has only ever treated me with kindness, love and respect. What have you done? Seem to loathe my very existence." _He growled sharply, warning that I was stepping the line but I did not care. Part of me wanted to shove him from this branch right here and now.

_"__He does not seem to respect you when he forces his lips on yours, female." _My blood ran cold as I heard his low hiss in my ears, my mouth dropping open as I struggled to come up with a smart reply. _"You fight back whenever he does, you obviously do not like it." _With a sharp snarl I stepped back from him and turned, flicking my tail in anger as I strode away.

Pausing I dragged in an angered breath then whipped around to face him again, my beads chiming as my chest heaved as I tried to control my temper. _"Only because I know he has no control."_

_"__Any male who truly respected you would be able to keep their hands to themselves."_ With a sharp and loud hiss I bared my fangs at him then strode away.


	6. Chapter 6

I did not go to training the next day or the day before that. In fact I stayed away from Tsu'tey all together as I brought back my anger and cooled it down. I went to a large lake, sighing as I dipped into the cool waters and allowed it to soothe my mind enough for me to think.

In the end I did not want to think as all I could think about was Tsu'tey so I cleared my mind and just relaxed into the water, washing my body until I felt cleansed. Listening I heard the beating of a ikran's wing so I turned, smiling when I saw Neytiri and a strange male I did not know land not too far away. I pulled myself out of the water, my clothes dripping wet as I beamed. _"Brother, sister, I see you."_

_"__I see you." _They answered and I nodded to the male then looked to Neytiri, asking silently for an introduction.

"Anahera, this is Norm, Normspellman. He is a close friend to Jake." I nodded to him again then touched my shoulder in the greeting of my people.

"Hey." I blinked at him, confused at the word. What did it mean? "Oh, sorry, it means hello but it's just a shortened version."

"Oh I understand." I nodded then gave a little wave, mimicking what he had done. "Hey?" He gave me a lopsided grin. He did not have braids in his hair though he did carry a warrior's bow. He had tied the smooth, flat locks into a ponytail. He was a little skinny also, not really a muscular warrior like the others you see but he seemed really intelligent as his dark blue eyes took me in with a curious look.

"What brings you two here?" I asked in a heavily accented voice. I was still learning but I loved languages and found it easy to pick them up.

"Jake wants all young hunters and under aged Na'vi back at Hometree where its safe." Norm said. "Nothing to worry about, there's just been some rumours going around about a monster in the woods." Neytiri shot him a look as my eyes widened.

"Not very subtle, are you Norm?" She sighed then rolled her eyes. "You Sky people are all morons." I approached her, glancing around nervously.

"Monster? Metal monster?" She shook her head so I sighed and relaxed. It was alright then. I did not care about creatures of the night.

"Norm means a palulukan, Anahera, there has been one sighted many times too close to our home region. The more experienced warriors and hunters are going to chase it out to protect the young and nurseries."

"Let me go with you, sister, I am good at fighting palulukan." Neytiri thought for a moment and was about to agree when Norm spoke.

"Jake said specifically that anyone who had not taken their tests were to go inside. Including you, sorry." My shoulders sagged and I looked between them for a moment.

"Promise me you will stay safe?" I said to Neytiri with worry.

"Do not be afraid, I will be tracking from the skies." This made me relax a little.

"I will run all the way home. I promise." I informed them and they both touched one of my shoulders in farewell before mounting their ikran. "May the wind carry you strong and well." I called as they lifted up.

"I see you, sister." Neytiri smiled, waving goodbye before taking off into the quickly darkening sky. Picking up my bow and arrows I raced all the way back to Hometree like I promised I would. We were not that far away when I heard a young child crying and calling for their mother.

Leaping through the bushes the child cried out but I hushed her gently. _"Be calm, little one, I did not mean to frighten you. Come with me and I shall carry you home." _The child nodded, instantly recognising me and held out her arms so I picked her up, smiling as I touched my nose to hers in greeting.

When I heard a low raspy breath I froze and turned my head towards the sound. A log snapped under the heavy weight of a predator and I instantly recognise the low, hissing growl. Without a second thought I dashed up a tree, telling the little girl to keep silent as I hid us among the branches.

The palulukan prowled into view, pushing leaves and plants out of its way as it stopped and sniffed the air. Holding the girl close I listened to her soft whimper and pressed my lips to her head, trying to keep her calm as I held onto her tightly.

The large tail suddenly whipped out and smashed against our tree and before I could clamp my hand over the young one's mouth, she screamed. Slowly the palulukan turned and lifted its great head, the quills quivering as it hissed at us. The girl in my arms began to cry then screamed again as the palulukan began to swipe at the tree, raking its claws into the bark to try and climb up to reach us.

With every powerful bound it got steadily closer and closer, falling to the ground only to leap up again. _"Stay here and hang on tight." _I commanded, shifting the girl and wound her arms around the tree. _"I will come back for you." _She sobbed, terrified as I turned and hissed at the palulukan. Drawing back an arrow I let it loose, drawing back another as the predator turned his head, shielding his face but the moment it looked back, another had already been fired and I watched as it buried into his eye.

It screamed in pain, dropping down as it whipped his head back and forth, snarling and snapping before finally turning to glare at me with his one good eye, the other sticky with dark blood. He leaped at me and I had to jump, realising that he would reach me.

A claw raked into my side and I screamed in pain, feeling three long gashes open up and hot blood poured from me as I landed in another tree, yelping and moaning as my side stung but I turned, looking to palulukan who was now focused on the girl. I yelled in outrage, springing onto the palulukan as it leaped up towards the screaming girl.

I slammed into its side and instantly clung on, crawling to sit firmly on its back before taking my knife and slashing it across one of the quills. Another loud scream that threatened to burst my eardrum as I was tossed and thrown about in my place, the angry and agony filled palulukan trying desperately to shake me off.

Struggling to keep a grip as my thigh became sticky with blood I leaned forwards, rippling my body with his movements as best I could before finally, I was thrown. The tail swung about and caught me perfectly, slamming me into a tree which made me cry out in pain again as the palulukan growled at me, snarling in rage as it began to slink at me.

Trembling I gasped for air, my head and body throbbing from the hit it had taken. The girl whimpered, watching as I shuffled backwards on my hands, my back pressing into a tree as the palulukan breathed its foul breath across my face and chest.

Closing my eyes I turned my face away, tensing as I sensed the predator lift a great claw. Choosing this moment to act, I sprung. With all the force I could muster I gripped my blade tightly in my hand and wrapped my body to its neck, digging the blade deep into the jugular vein as a painful squeal left its hideous face.

It rolled onto its side, wriggling as it bled to death and I longed for a faster way to put it out of his misery but there was nothing I could do. As it began to go still I knelt down beside its head and rested a hand on his face, breathing deeply. _"Rest, my brother. Go to Eywa with my blessing and forgiveness. You were a great hunter and I am honoured to have fought with you." _Stroking its face the palulukan began to purr, blinking as its tail wrapped around me, as if forgetting that I was the one to have cut the string of his life force.

As his last shuddering breath left him I shuddered also, feeling his spirit leave his body. _"Great Mother, protector of the forest and creatures, forgive me for this offence." _Suddenly I heard Na'vi racing through the trees and the young girl in the tree cried out to them, still gripping on tightly. I stood, breathing a sigh of relief as I look to the sky and saw Neytiri circling overhead.

"Anahera!" Jake called as he landed and stared at me. "What happened?"

"I…" Gasping for air I gestured to the girl in the trees. "Tried to protect her." Stumbling as I tried to walk forwards Jake caught me as I fell, shivering. Neytiri landed beside his ikran and ran to me, looking over my wounds.

"You promised to run home!" She hissed in fury but her eyes were wide with fear.

"She was lost. I was going to take her home." I mumbled then gripped her hand. "Please don't be angry with me."

"Oh sister…" She whispered, kissing my brow before grabbing some nearby flat vines. She cut a long strip off then pulled it back to me, telling Jake to lift my body so that my wounds could be wrapped.

_"__Will she be alright? It's all my fault! She was protecting me! Please don't punish her Olo'eyktan."_

_"__She will not be punished." _He promised her as one of the female hunters picked up the sobbing child and tried to comfort her. My vision began to fade, first going fuzzy like I was squinting through mist but I heard the tremor of pa'li as they raced for us.

Tsu'tey's voice filled my ears and I groaned softly. This was not going to be good. Thankfully I was saved from facing his wrath as I passed out from blood loss.


	7. Chapter 7

Soft blue lights glowed overhead as I slowly rose from sleep. Groaning I sat up then flinched, looking to my side to see a lot of blood. Biting my lip I looked around, finding myself in the healing quarter. A girl was curled up next to me, holding onto a bunch of flowers and I recognised her as the girl who I had saved from the palulukan.

Reaching across I picked up a blanket folded neatly on the empty bedspread next to me then draped it over her. She stirred but did not waken. "Neytiri?" I whispered, searching for my friend but she was nowhere to be seen.

"Anahera!"

"Kakeo!" I breathed a sigh of relief as he stood from the entrance and ran to me. I held out a hand and he gripped it tightly, pressing his brow to mine before hungrily grabbing my lips. I welcomed his touch. "Kakaeo, I am so glad to see you." I whispered to him, stroking his face but when he reached to look at my wounds I stopped him. "No, please, they are still tender." He nodded then kissed me again passionately.

When I felt the child stir beside me I pushed him away and turned, reaching out to gently touch her cheek. Blinking her sweet little brown eyes open she gasped then rolled to her knees, staring at me. _"Big sister, thank you for saving my life. I will forever be in your debt."_

_"__Nonsense, little one, we are all family in this clan. Of course I would have protected you as I knew, had our roles been reversed, you would have done the same." _She twisted her loincloth nervously, biting her cherub lip as she looked away.

_"__I don't know, I am not very brave like you." _Reaching out I touched her shoulder, assuring her it was alright.

_"__Bravery is not being without fear. It means that you are able to face that which frightens you." _She nodded then held out the sweet little posy of blue flowers.

_"__These are for you. If you eat the leaves they taste very sweet." _Picking a leaf I chewed on it then smiled as a sweetness enveloped my mouth. Kakeo all this time had been trying to get my attention by nuzzling my neck but I pushed him away, focussed on the girl who smiled nervously and rather timidly at me. I gave one to her and we ate all the leaves before I began to weave the flowers into a two little bracelets. I tied hers around her wrist then allowed her to tie mine up tightly.

_"__Thank you again, big sister, I will never forget this." _She said, nervously looking to Kakeo who was reaching under my blanket to touch me but I slapped his hand away, throwing him a filthy look as the girl stood. _"My name is Keke, by the way."_

_"__I was glad to have met you Keke. I shall see you around?" _She nodded, smiling brightly then raced from the room. Now Kakeo had darted his hand under my blanket and touched me somewhere very intimate, causing me to gasp and shudder in slight disgusts as I pushed him away. _"Stop it!"_

_"__I've missed you. You've been asleep for nearly two days." _He murmured, running his fangs over my neck so I tilted into him but kept his hands to himself. _"I just wanted to touch you, to feel your warm skin, make sure you really are alive and well." _His honeyed words soothed my temper so I sighed.

_"__I am fine, just please let me rest."_

_"__You can rest later, there are some things we have two days to catch up on." _At his suggestive tone I hissed and slapped his hand away with my tail, turning my back to him.

_"__Not now Kakeo. I'm tired." _He growled impatiently then stood.

_"__Fine." _He spat then stalked away. Tsu'tey's words echoed in my mind but I quickly shoved them away. Kakeo was just worried and being overly affectionate. That's all. He respects me. I'm sure he does, no he loves me.

Neytiri returned from her duties and I smiled up at her as she lowered herself down to unwrap my wounds and heal them. They were barely scratches. "You heal miraculously quickly." She murmured to me, taking the bandages away then washed them.

"It is something my people have always been able to do. Heal quickly." I answered as I sat up. They were still irritating so Neytiri put on a salve to cool the inflammation then nodded to me.

"Jake wants to thank you for what he did. You rid the clan of a terrible predator."

"What was it doing so close to our home anyway?" I asked as I stood, brushing myself down.

"Hunger, most likely, or another palulukan drove it out of its territory. Whatever the answer, it was a threat to our young ones and nurseries. They play too often in the woods where if their parents turn their back for a second, they could be snatched away." I shuddered, thinking of poor Keke. Who was supposed to be watching her?

Leaving the healing pods with Neytiri Jake looked up and strode towards me, a serious expression on his face. "Are you alright?" He asked with concern so I nodded.

"I heal quickly." He looked down to my three scratches. "I doubt they will scar, they rarely do."

"Wow." He breathed and I frowned, unsure of what it meant but no one offered an explanation so I made a note to myself to ask later. "The clan thanks you for your courage. You displayed true clan spirit when you fought that thanator for the youngling." Out of the corner of my eye I saw Keke wave at me so I smiled, winking secretly to her.

Not knowing what to say I merely nodded my head respectfully to him. "Rest easy, alright?" Nodding again I felt Neytiri touch my back, signalling I was free to go. I saw Kakeon walking towards me but before I could turn to face him, Tsu'tey stood in my way. "Come." He ordered simply, handing me a new bow since my other had been broken during the fight.

Shooting an apologetic look to Kakeon I followed Tsu'tey out into the forest. Once we were a fair distance away he climbed a tree then sat down, looking down at me as I followed. On the thick limb of the tree I crossed my legs opposite Tsu'tey and waited for him to speak.

He had his eyes closed and ears opened so I did the same, sitting up straight as I began to listen to the forest. The croaking earth frogs, the whistling deer herds, the stamping of distant sternbeests as they grazed in the forest's pockets of meadows.

"We will go hunting, female. Today, you will make your kill." He finally said and opened his eyes. "It is time." Opening my eyes slowly I looked at him closely, keeping my back straight before sighing.

"As you wish, teacher." We both stood at the same time then darted into the forest. Tsu'tey let me lead this time, allowing me to track at my own pace. Once I had found the tracks I wanted, we wasted no time.

My running feet were almost silent as I ducked under a low branch then slid around a corner, following the movements of the deer until finally, I had it in my sights. It was grazing peacefully on the nectar of some flowers. The wind was blowing up so it could not sense me coming as I drew back an arrow and in one, long movement, I had killed the creature.

Carefully I picked my way over to the dead deer, crouching down beside it and rested a hand on its neck. _"I see you, my sister and I thank you. Your spirit goes with Eywa whilst your body remains behind, to become one with the People."_ I drew out the arrow then shifted, lifting the small deer up over my shoulder, bracing slightly as I refused Tsu'tey's help.

"Clean kill." He mused as I turned to face him. "You are ready for your final tests."


	8. Chapter 8

Neytiri beamed as I brought back the kill, signalling for some hunters to take it away to be prepared for the people. I breathed deeply, tired but happy as she led me to sit down by a warm fire. I wriggled my toes close to the flames, arching my back to click it then tipped back my head, sighing softly.

Everyone was still buzzing with excitement, whispering about my fight with the palulukan and tossing me admiring looks. Honestly I just wanted them to go away. Upon hearing that my final tests were fast approaching, some of the male warriors and hunters began to watch me a little more closely and I hated it. I was grateful when Kakeo shot them all warning glares then stood possessively beside me.

Okay, maybe I wasn't so grateful for the latter, he followed me around like a shadow, even when I was training with Tsu'tey. We were practising my hand to hand combat when he called out at Tsu'tey, angrily informing him to go easy on his woman.

Both of us turned around to glare at him. _"I am not your woman yet, Kakeo and I am more than capable of taking a few hits from my teacher. If you're only going to serve as a distraction then go." _He blinked then glared hotly at Tsu'tey.

_"__If you hurt her, I will break you." _He growled darkly as he stood. Tsu'tey twitched and hiss back ever so slightly. Sensing both males becoming a little too temperamental I lay a gentle hand on Tsu'tey's chest and he instantly stopped baring his fangs, looking down at me in surprise. _"Kakeo, go. I shall see you later."_

With a sharp flick of his tail and flash of his eyes he strode away. After a moment of watching him leave I realised I was still touching Tsu'tey's chest and he was looking at me still. I snapped it away, feeling a jolt shoot up my hand as I stepped back and lowered my head. _"Forgive him, he is just a little overprotective since the incident."_

_"__I understand however I no longer want him anywhere near you when you are training, female. Is that clear?" _Nodding my head we set back to training. I was angry at Kakeo later but after a few honey laced words of persuasion I melted into his arms and forgave him again.

I was beginning to really hate the way he kissed me, grabby and possessively like I was merely a coveted item instead of a loved individual. So I kept him further away, not allowing him to hold my hand in public or touched me in intimate places and I definitely did not allow him to make me touch him where I did not want to. The first time he tried that was also the last. He had a bruise for a reminder.

My path to the ikran nests was long but I rode Hama and he kept us steady as we wound our way up the mountains. Kakeo had insisted on coming too so he rode behind me after Tsu'tey was finally persuaded. He was not happy about it and I wasn't either. He was becoming too obsessive, tailing me wherever I went, even when I wanted to bathe.

He was harsh and snappy at other males who barely glanced my way, threatening to kill them on the spot until I brought him back under control with a sharp command and firm shove. We ran and climbed up the winding stairway that led to the clouds.

As one passed I paused and reached out, clinging onto my vine with nothing beneath me for miles down. An instant death if I let go. Reaching out I ran my hand over the cloud and smiled as it felt strange and cool to the touch, running it through my fingers until Tsu'tey called down at me to keep up and Kakeo began to climb back down to get me.

Despite this I raced ahead, excited at the thrill of being so high and in such a dangerous place. Racing over the twisting roots that grounded one mountain to another I swung up, giving an exhilarated call to the others before racing away again.

I glanced back once and could almost have sworn I saw a glimmer of a smile on Tsu'tey's lips as he watched me but it was gone so quickly I almost believed I had imagined it. Almost. The mountains were soon thick with the cry of ikran and I felt their shadows overhead as I climbed up the last little stretch, barely panting before looking out with awe.

Nests filled ever crook and crack, ikran calling to one another as they flew in thick flocks, one streaking past the mouth of the waterfall where I stood behind, making me jerk backwards with a gasp into a solid chest.

I turned my head then blinked as Tsu'tey held me, gently supporting my weight as my shock caused me to forget to stand up. Blushing slightly we moved together, me standing up as he pushed me forwards but did not pull away until he had gently brushed his fingers against my upper arm.

Staring at the place he had just placed a small sign of affection I looked up at him but he was no longer paying attention to him. "Anahera, you can go first." Kakeo said to me. "Then we can fly back home together." He English was very broken and hardly understandable. He was trying to impress me.

_"__Kakeo, you will remain silent." _Tsu'tey said to him. _"Gy'nagara, you will go first." _He said to a young male who nodded, puffed out his chest then followed Tsu'tey's lead. Before I could follow the other young hunters Kakeo grabbed my wrist and pulled me to him, backing me into the wall where he forced his wet mouth on mine.

It tasted rubbery and unpleasant as he tried to evoke an arousal from me but I was merely repulsed even further. I bit him, snapping my teeth at him when he jerked back. _"Stop this! You are being too controlling. I will not be forced to do something I do not wish to. You have no control over me, Kakeo."_ He gazed at me with a soft smirk then hummed into my ear.

_"__Not long before you and I will be mated. Then you will have no reason to refuse." _Somehow that made my stomach churn. Something was telling me I should listen to Tsu'tey and refuse him. I will have to speak to him later properly but for now, I need to focus on getting my ikran.

The male was already fighting with his ikran and he took several hits before finally being able to tame it. One by one the other hunters got their mounts until I was the only one left. _"Kakeo, round up the other hunters and take them home." _Tsu'tey suddenly demanded and Kakeo bristled.

_"__I will stay here." _Tsu'tey rounded on him, baring his fangs and Kakeo instantly backed away, nodding his head. He called for his ikran, a large blue and black one, then flew into the skies. The moment he was gone my shoulders relaxed and I sighed with relief. "Thank you." I said to Tsu'tey who did not look at me.

"Find your ikran. Quickly." He tone was bitter and cold, something had hurt him so instead of doing as I was told, I went to him and cautiously reached out from behind to lay my hand on his shoulder. He inhaled deeply, as if calming his temper, then turned to me. His eyes were soft and tender as they met mine and a small smile rose to my mouth.

"Thank you for sending him away." I repeated then pulled my bola from my waist, striding forwards. I climbed up a few rocks, scattering many ikran as I searched for the mount that would be mine. I heard her coming at me from behind.

Whipping around I dove to the ground, narrowly missing her aim to throw me of the cliff but as she landed and made to turn around, I was already springing to my feet and leaping onto her back. The bola was flung out and I wrapped it around her jaw, snapping her mouth together so that I was not threatened by her razor sharp fangs then reached out for her queue.

She shook violently but I was used to riding palulukans, this was hardly anything to compare. Easily I snatched her half of the bond then joined it with mine, feeling her spirit suddenly flow to entwine with mine.

With a rush I saw a lifetime of memories flash before my eyes, from egg to present. This ikran was a beautiful shade of jade, her colours perfectly mottled as she stilled at my gentle command, panting for breath as I unlaced the bola from her mouth, dropping it down as I stroked her neck. _"Easy now, you're mine and I am yours. We're now one."_ I whispered to her as I felt her heartbeat slowly quieten down to a steady pulse. Looking up Tsu'tey gave me a slow nod of approval. I beamed happily at him before he pointed to the sky, calling his own ikran.

Swallowing I called out three notes in song, signalling my wish to fly before my beautiful ikran leaped up and soared forwards into a dive. I cried out in shock, lunging forwards to grab her antennae then pulled her up steadily by gradually opening her wings.

Shrieking with joy I let go and balanced perfectly, soaring high above as the most thrilling experience I have ever tasted played before me, my eyes wide with joy as I spread my hands and leaned back into the wind, feeling it rush through my hair.

Tsu'tey called out to me and I looked around, flashing him a grin as I leaned forwards, adjusted my position then veered sharply to the right, joining him as we flew across the skies, skimming over the purple and pink clouds.

_"__Palu. I shall name you Palu." _I whispered to her and she gave a soft cry of approval, her liking to the name shooting through the bond which made me beam all the more. When Tsu'tey signalled it was time to return I felt sad as I knew I would have to dismount Palu soon and I did not wish to. I would be happy to forever fly with her into the sun.

As the moons graced our wings with silver and our spots began to glow with the darkness, Tsu'tey and I landed. Breathing deeply I could not stop smiling. Hugging Palu's neck she purred at me and rubbed her head into me as Jaxxeris growled softly at her.

Her head whipped around and she hissed sharply before she rubbed her head into his too. Tsu'tey rolled his eyes. _"Go on, off with you both." _He snapped and they both snapped back at him, making him smirk as they took off into the moonlight.

_"__Tsu'tey?" _I murmured, watching them go as I stood beside him. I felt him look at me in surprise as I called him by name but I did not pay attention to this. _"Thank you."_

_"__What for?" _Turning to look at him I rested my hand on his shoulder, feeling the familiar jolt shoot up my hand when I did so and my stomach tightened suddenly. He was so beautiful, crowned in the basking light of the moon, shining off his features, softening their sharp edge until he seemed to almost smile.

_"__For teaching me." _I answered then pulled back. _"I will always be grateful to you." _He watched me as I turned away and left, his eyes fixated on my back.

_"__Anahera." _He called after me and I stopped, feeling a burning heat in my stomach as it twisted. He had spoken my name, finally! I turned to face him, blinking in the moon that shone down on him as the gentle glow of blue lantern pods gleamed behind me. _"You have taught me as much as I have taught you. I will always be in your debt."_

_"__Do not think of it as a debt, think of it as…how does Jake say? I owe you one." _We both smiled and I was happy to see him smile. He looked far more handsome when he did so, especially with the gentle caress of silver on his mouth which lightened it all the more.

Blinking as I felt some unfamiliar feeling grow in my chest I turned and hurried gracefully away, my tail swaying with my hips.


	9. Chapter 9

I stood in the large gaping path that stretched wider than the river. Kakeo was approaching me with a sly smile, one that me shudder at the intention behind him. Before he could reach down and kiss me I pushed on his chest and stopped him. _"We must talk."_

_"__After." _He groaned and went for me again but I twirled, stepping behind him and out the way.

_"__You will listen to me Kakeo or so help me I will tie you up so that you will have to." _Shooting me a look he folded his arms across his chest then nodded. _"You are manipulative, possessive, obsessive and I do not want this relationship to continue. I do not wish to be your mate, you are wrong for me in every way."_

_"__What?" _He snarled, his eyes narrowing as he grew angry. _"Who put these thoughts into your head, love? Was it that moron Tsu'tey?" _He suddenly spat on the floor and cursed my teacher, causing my temper to flare brightly.

_"__Do not insult Tsu'tey! He is nothing to do with this. This is over, Kakeo, I mean it. All you want is my body, you do not care about me."_

_"__I want you, Anahera, because you are the best of all the women in the clan and I am the best warrior. You and I will have strong sons and many of them." _He lunged forwards and grabbed me, attempting to toss me forcibly into the ground but I sank onto my back and threw up a foot, throwing him over my head with a snarl as I sprung back to my feet.

_"__No, love, forgive me, I'm sorry. I do not know how to control my temper." _Sighing I stood as he got to his feet. _"My love, you and I were made for each other, just think of all the things we have done together, does that all mean nothing to you? My heart will shatter if you leave me now. There is nothing I care or love about more than you." _Slowly he approached me and I felt a flicker of doubt in my mind. _"You and I were made for one another. Like the stars and moon. Others are not so lucky, people like Tsu'tey are the suns, meant to remain alone."_

_"__Kakeo…" _I whispered softly as he gently stroked my back as his tail curled around mine.

_"__Mate with me tonight, after your last test. Eywa help me I'll hold you in my arms all the way through, I promise." _He touched his lips to mine and for once, I found it rather pleasant. _"Be mine forever, my love."_

Before I could accept, a tremor ran through my legs and I pulled away. _"Run!" _I yelled and grabbed his hand. Sternbeest hurtled around the corner as we raced for the bank, slopping through the mud as they bore down on us.

My tiny feet slipped and I hit the ground hard, the breath crushed from my lungs. "Kakeo!" I called and looked up to him as I tried to untangle my foot from a root. _"Help me!"_ He paused, looking at me with wide eyes then to the sternbeest herd. Fear gripped him as they trumpeted and hammered down towards us. He turned and fled.

Anger ripped through me like a knife as the coward turned his back on me. I heard ikran swooping low but they could not reach me from the low ground before the sternbesst would knock them from the air. I tore my foot free then stood, turning with wide eyes.

I would not make it to the bank, there was no hope in that so I steeled my mind, body and heart before racing at the sternbeest. I saw Jaxxeris swooping close by and Tsu'tey called out to me as I leaped up into the air at the lead bull, his hammerhead face lowered.

My feet scrambled lightly up his head and armoured back and I leaped, yelling as I propelled myself onto the back of the next beest. Running out of air and feeling my ankle throb I leaped off the back of the last sternbesst, the herd being thankfully smaller than normal sized herds.

As I flew I braced for impact, my arms flailing around as I closed my eyes. Claws encircled my upper arms and I yelled in shock as wings swooped down beside me and carried me upwards, my tail curling tightly into me as I gasped for air then saw the dark purple markings of Jazzeris. "Tsu'tey." I whispered with relief.

He put me down then flew off, circling back to then land and stride towards me, rage in his eyes but the rage was not directed at me. _"Where is he? I will slice him to pieces! I saw him leave you!"_

_"__Anahera!"_ Kakeo cried as he ran forwards and Tsu'tey snarled darkly, narrowing his eyes further but I stood in front of him, pressing my hands against his chest and pushed against him.

"No Tsu'tey, please do not." I whispered to him. "I will deal with him."

"He left you!" He snapped, baring his fang at Kakeo who snarled back.

_"__Let go off my betrothed." _Anger and blind rage burst from me so I swooped down at him, leaping into the air and gave him a round house kick to the face. He spun to the ground, slamming in the mud hard as I lowered down and hissed, snapping my fangs at him.

_"__You come anywhere near me again, coward, I shall rip you limb from limb then feed you to the nearest palulukan. Understand?" _He hissed at me but nodded. Tsu'tey went to finish him off but I gripped his arm and tugged him back. _"No teacher. He is not worth your attention." _Soothing him gently he shot Kakeo a look of death then stormed back to Jaxxeris.

The other hunters all gathered around, glaring at Kakeo as he picked himself up and flicked mud from his body. "Anahera! Come!" Tsu'tey yelled and I jumped slightly at the command before obeying. Leaving the hunters to deal with Kakeo and the beest they had downed, Tsu'tey held out his hand so I gripped his arm and crouched behind him on Jaxxeris.

I wrapped my arms around his waist as he suddenly flew up into the air. With a small yelp I leaned into him, resting my head on his back as he swerved away from the scene and carried me to a large tree where he landed, allowed me to dismount then followed.

Dropping down I began to slowly roll my ankle, wincing as it stung but my quick healing made it seem less and less painful by the minute. "Come, there is water down below." Tsu'tey said in a quiet and deadly calm voice.

We descended the tree and I slipped my foot into the cold water, instantly moaning as the soothing sensation wrapped around my ankle and I lay down, gasping lightly as I closed my eyes. I felt Tsu'tey sit down beside me, tense and agitated so I sighed and rolled onto my side, looking up at him.

_"__I was telling him I wanted nothing more to do with him. You were right all along Tsu'tey. Can you forgive my young ignorance and failure to see what was right before my eyes?" _He did not answer for a moment, simply glared at a fixed point. After a while he nodded then reached out to me, brushing his fingers against my upper arm like he had done in the ikran mountain nests. It meant I was forgiven.

_"__Next time, perhaps you will listen." _I chuckled, laying back down again.

_"__I never listen. Surely you know me well enough by now to know that?" _He shot me a slightly amused look then returned to looking into the distance. _"Tsu'tey, the ritual tonight…it's going to hurt, isn't it?"_ With a soft sigh he shifted to face me.

"Yes." He informed me. "More than anything you will ever feel again." Sitting up I looked into the water, glancing between his reflection and my own, noticing the differences between our physical beings.

"Nothing can hurt more than watching your family die before your eyes." I whispered as I shuddered, trying to fight back the tears. "No pain could compare to that." A tender hand almost shyly touched my back, smoothing out until it was flat against my skin. Looking to Tsu'tey he gave me a slight nod.

"You are right." He explained to me then what needed to be done and what was to happen. I was a little nervous but not afraid. After all, I lived for danger and pain did not bother me. There was still the chance that I might die though, I was not ignorant of the fact.

"Tsu'tey, if by any chance I do not make it…will you burn my body? I do not wish to be buried." He watched me carefully for a moment before nodding. "When someone died in our clan we would wash them in fire flower nectar then mount them on a great pyre to light at the moment of sunset, when the light is brightest on the cusp of darkness." Drawing in a deep breath I continued. "Only the best musicians would play the song of farewell. It starts slowly, without singing, with meaning and grief until slowly, hour by hour, it begins to brighten and quicken and we would all dance and sing around the pyre. We would mourn but then also celebrate our brother or sister's life. They would not have wanted us to be unhappy."

"I will make it so, Anahera, do not worry." I liked it when he said my name, he made it sound soft and inviting. I offered him a small nod of gratitude before continuing on.

"At the point of dawn we would then all sit in three rings around the pyre, all holding hands, then watch as the last of the flames died down and the wind would carry the body's ashes to Eywa. When dawn comes, the best singer of the person who had died would sing the final goodbye." Pausing I sucked in a deep breath. "I only sang it once, for my brother."

"You had a brother?"

"He was such a sweet little thing, so full of innocence and joy. We were playing with the children one morning like we always did and he had followed, not understanding why he was not allowed to come with us. He was too young. Barely able to walk." Clenching my fist I grit my jaw and pressed forwards. "He did not know the woods like we did, did not know the paths and steps to take. He walked out onto a fallen tree and became afraid so I ran to him, little Ansteron, then drew him into my arms."

The memory played before my eyes and I gasped softly as I saw myself running across the unstable branch to scoop my little brother into my arms, turning to retreat back to safety however the branch was weak and beginning to give. I had tried to throw Ansteron to the others as he would have easily made the distance but he would not let go of me, no matter how much I begged him to.

We both fell into the ravine below and Ansteron was torn from my weak arms and we were both dragged under. Somehow I had managed to find him again and gripped him close, treading the powerful water to keep our heads above to breathe.

Adult hunters came running to save us, our mother screaming our names as we shivered. We both became ill with nightmare fever and little Ansteron was just too weak to fight. He had never been particularly strong, even as a baby.

Choking slightly I pressed my eyes shut as my ears twitched in sadness. "I should have protected him better, stayed with him to keep him company instead of being selfish and running off without him."

"You were a child. Things like this do not occur to young children, they are too free with the youth of life they know very little of danger and what might happen. You saved him from drowning, did you not?" I nodded but it was not enough.

"It seems anyone close to me gets hurt." I muttered but Tsu'tey shifted closer and pointed to my reflection as a few tears disturbed the surface and made my image ripple out of focus.

"A reflection cannot hurt anyone." He told me, reaching into the water where my face was as if to touch it. With a sigh he continued. "But it cannot touch anyone either. Do not become a simple reflection of your past, be who you are now."

My eyes bore into his golden ones as he slowly scooped some water into his hand and drank it slowly. He made every move seem to elegant, Kakeo had simply grabbed the water and lapped it up hungrily but Tsu'tey seemed to treat it with some sort of respect. A pang in my chest jerked my senses as I hurried to look away from him, my heartbeat quickening its pace.

_"__Fly with me?" _I asked quietly and he nodded simply. I sang out my three notes, calling for Palu who soon swooped down from the sky and landed before me. Leaping into her saddle I wriggled my feet, getting comfy before guiding her up into the sky.

We soared freely over the clouds, weaving in and out of trees then skimmed over the river, following its snaking path before shooting out over the waterfall and diving down. I crouched low in my saddle, allowing my mind to simply be free of any cares or worries.

At the last moment we pulled up and spiralled upwards, pulling away from one another to then cross back down. I gave a hoot of joy which Tsu'tey answered. When we returned to Hometree, I was not even the slightest bit afraid.


	10. Chapter 10

Pain. Unbelievable pain. Yet I did not cry out. I whimpered and moaned but I did not scream, I would only scream if it became unbearable. I writhed and twitched on the floor, the venom coursing through my veins as the world spun away from beneath me and my eyes darted around.

They fixated on a shape, one with a red beaded warrior collar. Tsu'tey. I do not know if I said his name but I hoped I did not. An angry throb pierced my mind and I let out a long whimper of agony until tears streaked down my face.

Darkness swallowed me like the mouth of a predator, a deep snarl raging in my ears until suddenly, the pain was gone. Blinking I looked around the old forest, the leaves and plants turning crisp and brown from lack of rainfall but I knew this place well. It was my old home.

I stood in the large clearing, watching as my clan climbed up the ladders to their huts in the trees, singing and dancing as music played. I felt someone grab my wrists and swing me around, a young child's laughter filling my ears. It was my friend, the friend whom I could not remember the name of.

We were both young again and her red crystal swung wildly around her neck as she danced. She was always the most beautiful dancer. _"Sing! Sing for me!" _She cried so I smiled and began to sing, dancing with her as the musicians changed their song to join in with me.

It was such a beautiful place to be but suddenly, without any warning at all, it was engulfed in fire. I cried out, spinning around me as the Sky People landed heavily upon us, tearing through our home with little concern for the terrified people that resided here.

Strong arms gripped me around the waist and carried me away, racing easily through the woods as I clung to my mother's neck and sobbed in fear. _"Stay here my beloved, I will return for you when it is safe. Eywa will protect you, you only have to pray." _My mother's face was blurred and I could not see her features except for the brilliant silver of her eyes.

She never came back. I crouched under the roots, burying myself deep and the fine hairs began to creep around me, bringing me warmth and comfort as I cried. Hearing the sound of running feet and panicked voices I gasped, believing my mother was returning for me.

_"__Mother! I am here mother! Do not leave me!" _Pulling free I felt the soft whine of the tree as it tried to pull me back into her warm embrace but I ignored it, wanting to feel my mother's arms around me and hear her beautiful voice in my ear.

Watching there were six teenaged hunters running away, three metal suits following them then spat fire and metal at them from behind, I stood there in shock then ran to them, shaking them by the shoulder. _"Big sisters, big brothers, why do you not run? You must run!" _My hand was sticky with their blood as I tried to help them to their feet but they would not move.

The stamping feet drew my attention and I cried out in fear, sobbing as the long staffs were pointed at me. _"Please…please…don't hurt me…where's mother? Mother! Mother I am afraid!" _I babbled, crawling backwards as I heard the loud click that sounded when the metal Sky Person was preparing to fire.

My scream echoed loudly into the forest and when I clamped my mouth shut, I heard the pounding of six feet on the ground. A palulukan tore from the bushes with a loud roar, crashing into both metal monsters then tore off a limb with its powerful jaw. As they stood the tail whipped around, knocking them back down as he stood in front of me, the bullets bouncing off his armoured hide.

He beat them back with powerful swipes, raking his claws into the metal, carving it up until they retreated. He turned to me and as I looked into his dark eyes, the world around me when black and his body began to glow with a faint aura. _"Palu?" _I whispered and the palulukan nodded its noble head.

I cried out with relief and threw my arms around his neck. He purred into me, rubbing his head as his quills quivered, tickling me as I breathed soft sighs of relief, holding him gently. _"I have missed you Palu, the world is not the same without my first teacher." _I told him softly as I stood. We were easily height matched now that I was older and he paced around me, his tail sometimes prodding me playfully.

Finally he growled affectionately then lowered his head, offering himself to me. With a grin I jumped onto his back and joined our queues. Power flooded through me, the kind you only ever felt when joined with a palulukan. Energy flowed endlessly into my body as I leaned low over his neck and together, we streaked forwards.

We rushed together at the blinding light, my smile never fading as I was reunited with my dearest friend once again. He gave an unbridled roar as he leaped into the light, carrying me through until I was falling alone.

Jolting awake I cried out with a yell, scrambling to sit up and move back as my vision remained unfocussed. _"Calm down, Anahera, calm down. You have done it, it is all over now." _Neytiri said to me softly as she stroked my arm, crouching next to me as I slowly regained my breath and my sight.

Sweat glistened off my body as I nodded my head, drawing myself together piece by piece. _"What did Eywa show you? Did your spirit animal come to you?"_

_"__A palulukan." _A soft gasp rose from the elders around me as I continued to focus on Neytiri. _"Palu carried me through the Eye of Eywa. Before that I was home again, with my clan but then we were attacked by the Sky People with the big staffs that spit fire and metal with thunderclaps."_

_"__You mean guns." _Jake nodded his head. _"Neytiri, what does this mean?"_

_"__A palulukan very rarely chooses one of the People as their spirit guardian. It means you are special, Anahera, you are meant to be a great warrior and hunter." _Nodding I allowed her to help me to my feet, leaning against her for support.

I felt a hand brush against my arm and I looked to Tsu'tey. He nodded simply to me then moved away. My head rolled back against Neytiri's shoulder and she held me close, murmuring softly to me as Jake stood before me. "You've made it into the clan. I knew you would do as proud." He grinned, touched Neytiri's face lovingly then nodded to the elders around us. "We will wait upstairs for you."

"Come Anahera, you must sit." Neytiri guided me over to where a bowl of white paste lay waiting. She painted my body, preparing me spiritually for my acceptance into the clan. I couldn't help smiling and Neytiri was soon smiling broadly too. "I heard what happened today with the sternbeest herd. You were very brave."

"Not really, I've done it a few times before." I replied as she smoothed the paste into my shoulders with gentle fingers. "When I was alone, I used to go searching for adventures."

"I am glad you finally saw sense with Kakeo. I was beginning to worry I would have to step in publicly as Tsahik and forbid the match." She winked at me as I blushed and looked down, still smiling. "Tsu'tey is a great hunter."

"I know. He taught me well." I answered her with a slight glimmer of confusion in my eyes as she continued slyly.

"He is also one of the best warriors in the clan."

"Yes, I still struggle to ever defeat him." Looking closely at her I saw the bright gleam in her eye that told me she was up to something.

"He is also very handsome." I inhaled softly as I pictured him in my mind then shrugged again, something I had picked up from being in Jake's company.

"Why are you saying this Neytiri?"

"I am just pointing out there are more than a few males who watch you closely." Blinking I had absolutely no idea what she meant. I heard something scuff down the core and I looked to see Keke standing there nervously.

_"__Keke! I see you. How are you?" _Smiling at her she cautiously drew close.

_"__I see you big sister, I want to warn you about my older brother Kakeon, he intends to make you his mate."_

_"__I know but I have already refused him." _I told her gently then paused. _"Did you say he is your older brother?" _She nodded then bit her lip.

_"__He was meant to be watching me the day the palulukan attacked but when he saw the hunters grouping for a great hunt, he left me to race after them." _Boiling with anger I felt Neytiri tense and hiss next to me. _"He is going to make you mate with him, I overheard him talking with some of his hunter friends. Please be careful Anahera! Although I would love for you to be my sister, I do not want you to mate with Kakeon."_

_"__I shall be careful, sweet one. Do not fear." _I assured her as she knelt beside me so I pushed back the wild hair and gently combed it out with my fingers.

_"__I shall alert Jake about his intentions. It is forbidden to make a female mate against her will, he will be killed if he does so." _She growled intently then nodded to Keke. _"You should go and join the others. Well done for doing the right thing. Eywa bless you."_

_"__Thank you Tsahik." _She bowed her head respectfully then darted back up the core, climbing up faster than you could blink.

_"__Do not worry tonight. You will become part of the clan and then you will be protected by our laws."_ Reassured by her soft words I stood, looking down my arms and legs at the white swirls then breathed in deeply.

_"__I am ready." _And so we climbed up where I approached Jake who smiled at me.

_"__Anahera, daughter of the Ranuri. Eywa smiled down upon you as you join the Omaticaya clan and become one with the People."_ He said flawlessly and I smirked at him slightly. How long had it taken him to practise that single line? He lay my hands on my shoulders and I breathed deeply as Neytiri beamed at me and lay her hands over Jake's.

One by one everyone connected themselves to one another with me at the core, blinking softly in the firelight as I felt two strong but gentle hands touch my stomach and back. Underneath my gut burned and tensed as I looked to Tsu'tey, my face an unreadable mask as I nodded to him.

Once I was accepted, music filled the womb of Hometree and there was bright laughter and music. I had missed dancing. I danced every dance there was, beaming from ear to ear as I moved and pranced to the music, the other newly reborn hunters joining in with me.

Most of the females simply danced to draw attention to themselves, I danced because it brought me the happiest memories I had of home. I did not notice as everyone peeled back to watch me as I danced complicated steps around the fire, my eyes closed as I spun, the knot of my hair pulling loose ever so slightly as the drum pace quickened.

When people began to cheer I opened my eyes and blinked dumbly, seeing that I was the only one dancing. _"Dance! Dance sister!" _So I danced. I barrel leaped several times around the massive bonfire, weaving in and out with fast paced and powerful steps that left the younger children blinking in awe.

Spotting Keke I grabbed her waist and lifted her up, tossing her into the air and she shrieked with laughter as I danced with her, hugging me close as we spun. Setting her on my feet I led her in the steps and she giggled, watching our feet until I was sweating and panting like a pa'li who had just run eight thousand miles.

Other hunters joined in the next dance so I joined with Keke again, holding her hand as I allowed her to lead me in this new dance. She smiled brightly as the younger children laughed and giggled as they leaped into the circle to join in, making it grow steadily larger.

Neytiri even managed to drag Jake into the dance, grabbing my hand as she pushed in and began to sweep in with us. Never feeling so happy again to hear music and singing, I could almost imagine being home with my clan, holding the hand of my best friend as we danced.

When everyone broke off to face their partner we spun around, my added strength lifting Keke high off the ground which made her squeal in delight as she flew. Once we had spun three times we joined back in with the circle.

After this dance it was the males' dance so all the women sat down for a breather, admiring the men as they danced with powerful, admirable movements that made them all sigh and fawn over them, whispering behind hands. I ignored the dance, leaning back comfortably with Keke in my arms as I softly combed through her once again knotted hair.

_"__Look! Brother Tsu'tey has joined the dance, he very rarely dances, sister you must look!" _So I looked up and I was instantly entranced. Tsu'tey leaped up into the air with his brothers, the muscles in his body rippling and I heard the group of females beside me sigh with lust. This sparked my jealousy so I ignored them then continued to watch Tsu'tey as he powered the staff around his back with four other males, the staff constantly turning wherever he lifted it.

_"__Isn't he an amazing dancer big sister? You would never have guessed he could would you?"_

_"__No little sister, I would not." _I murmured softly as I slid a feather into a bead which I had slipped over the single braid I had done for her. She smiled, playing with it fondly as she pulled it over her ear. With her distracted I returned to watching Tsu'tey.

Eywa he was magnificent. With each passing breath I felt that feeling return until I thought it would burst from my chest and spill onto the floor to leave me bleeding profusely. Suddenly I realised how little I had actually cared about Kakeo. I had enjoyed his company and yes, admittedly, I was attracted to him physically but the attraction had soon died away leaving me with the awkward feeling.

This was different. I don't know how and I am not entirely sure if it is just another more powerful version of what I had felt for Kakeo and whether it would die away too but for now, I was happy to simply watch him as he danced gloriously.

Keke soon fell asleep in my arms so as the dance ended I picked her up, humming gently to her as I sought out her mother. I found her with some other mothers so when I approached with Keke, she had smiled lovingly and drew her daughter into her arms.

_"__Thank you sister, welcome to the clan." _She said to me then touched my shoulder. _"Be wary of my son. His father spoiled him as a child and he remains so to this day, believing he should have only the best of everything. He has his fixed on you and he will not be easily shaken."_

_"__Do not worry, kind mother, I will be careful." _I informed her politely then affectionately brushed Keke's cheek before turning away and leaving. I danced with Neytiri a few more times and once or twice alone as the clan asked me to show them dances from my own clan but soon I was exhausted, so I slipped away when no one was looking.

My body was slick with sweat so I went to a stream outside to quickly wash myself down before going up to my bed and falling asleep almost as soon as I had pulled it over me as a blanket.


	11. Chapter 11

The next night I was jogging through the forest at my own leisure, humming a tune cheerfully as I ducked under the large leaves of a plant then stopped, sniffing the air but it was coming at me and I heard something from behind.

I turned and skirted around swiftly, using low branches to swing across to keep my tracks to a bare minimum. Climbing up I heard the creature approaching with soft and near silent footfalls. With a grin I climbed up to a branch and waited, keeping my body pressed low to the branch as Tsu'tey crept forwards, tracking the same animal that I had been following before giving up.

Secretly I bit my lip as I refrained from chuckling then all at once, I dropped from my perch and gave out a call as I fell. Tsu'tey whipped around but I was already on him. We crashed to the ground and I laughed, punching him playfully in the chest as I sat on him. "I got you."

"We are not playing this game." He growled at me and I grinned down at him, shaking my head to make my jade beads click and chime in my hair.

"Aw, come on Tsu'tey, can't you have a little more fun?"

"Your fun, as you call it, has probably chased off the deer I was hunting." He growled then shoved me off from straddling his waist. I rolled my eyes then touched a finger to my lips. I took his wrist and pulled him forwards, leading him to a small stream where the deer lay.

Tsu'tey went to draw an arrow but I stopped him, resting one hand on his and the other on his arrow shaft. "Look." I whispered. The deer, who had been searching around for danger, turned and called back into the bushes. A younger deer followed, barely older than a few months, treading carefully in his mother's footprints before lowering his head to drink from the river. "She is smart, covering her baby's tracks." I whispered as Tsu'tey sighed and lowered his arrow.

Being close to him again, barely an arrowhead apart, I felt my cheeks flush slightly so I looked away then silently crept from our little hiding place. I walked down the root of a tree to lower ground then jumped off, sniffing the air with a lifted head.

Finding nothing I walked over to the large flat rock that basked in the full intensity of the sun. I placed my bow down beside me, only recently having being carved from the wood of Hometree, then lay down to bathe in its warmth.

My tail curled happily in the sunlight, sweeping slowly over the warm rock as I listened to everything around me with a lazy smile on my face. _"I know you are there Tsu'tey. You cannot hide from me."_ Tsu'tey approached finally, sliding down the tree root then joined my side.

_"__You looked peaceful, I did not want to disturb you." _He told me softly, brushing his hand against my arm, making it tingle uncontrollably and I welcomed the feeling.

_"__Your company is always peaceful. Do not worry." _I told him, never once opening my eyes. "You did not tell me you could dance so well."

"I do not dance often."

"You should."

"I do not." Smiling at his stubborn replies I turned, exposing my back to the sun as I turned my head to the side, resting it on my arms as the heat of the rock warmed my belly. "I heard about what little sister Keke said to you. Neytiri told me." Finally opening my eyes I looked up at him but he quickly looked away. "If he touches you, I shall cut off his hands."

"You will have to beat me to the blow, then." I answered simply, sitting up slightly to look at him properly. Tsu'tey glanced over to me and I frowned slightly as his eyes followed the arch of my back before looking away again. "Kakeo does not frighten me. I feel like a fool for ever believing the honey coated poison that left his lips."

"You were naïve." He shot at me. "But then you matured and saw your mistake. Thankfully not too late." I noticed he seemed a little tense, more so than usual as he glared out into the distance so I shifted closer and touched his shoulder. The moment he did so he pulled it away and my eyes flashed with hurt but I quickly narrowed them at him.

"What is wrong?"

"Nothing that concerns you." His bitter reply earned a low, quiet growl from me which he answered with a much deeper and scarier sound. Eyes narrowed I bared my top fangs at him then grabbed my bow, leaping elegantly off the rock to then stride away.

He was so infuriating sometimes! Oh I wish I could throw him from the top of Hometree. I stormed through the forest at a fast pace, scattering some stingbats and lemurs in my haste to return home. So wrapped up in cursing Tsu'tey, I did not see Kakeo until he had slammed into me.

With an outraged yell I bellowed as I rose back to my feet, turning on him but he had already grabbed my throat and slammed me into a tree. _"You will be mine, female, one way or another." _With that he reached for my queue and my eyes widened.

"No!" I screamed in fear and slammed my foot into his chest, tearing him from me as I gasped for air then cried out. "Tsu'tey! Tsu'tey!" I screamed as I whipped my bow around and smacked Kakeo in the face, splitting his lip.

Trying to run as I was no match in a fight with him, I bolted for the trees but Kakeo swung his own bow and caught my feet, felling me to the ground. He leaped over to me so I rolled, my bow falling from my hand as I drew a knife and snarled, baring my fangs at him as he crouched low.

We lunged at each other but I ducked, spinning around then slashed at his back, cutting deeply into his skin which made him howl in rage then spin to face me. All of Tsu'tey's training and I heard his voice snapping in my mind. _"Do not stop moving, you are quick, gut underneath them."_

Leaping up I pushed off the bark of a tree, slamming my foot into his face then turned swiftly, jabbing my elbow into his gut then slammed my fist upwards into his chin, blood spurting from his mouth as he bit through his tongue.

He rough hands grabbed my arms but I used his strength against him. As he held my hands I kicked backwards then flipped over my head, twisting free of him then swiped my foot, hooking his ankles then flung him to the ground, flexing my fingers on the hilt of my knife.

With a crash Tsu'tey leaped through the trees, bow ready as he ran in front of me then pushed me behind him, glaring at Kakeo who panted for air, bleeding from the various cuts I had delivered to him.

The two males glared at one another and Tsu'tey snarled, growling as he bared his fangs in warning. Finally Kakeo scrambled to his feet and ran away, grabbing his bow as he went. Letting go of the air I had been holding I relaxed, feeling my body slowly spiral down into weariness. That had been one intense fight.

_"__Are you hurt?" _Tsu'tey demanded as he spun around to face me, grabbing my chin to make me look at him. Still too shocked to speak I shook my head. Relaxing Tsu'tey closed his eyes as he sighed. His strict fingers loosened against my chin and he ran his thumb over my jaw before letting go. _"He tried to force you?"_

_"__I gave him my answer, it will not change." _I growled sharply in anger at Kakeo. "I'll tear him to pieces."

"You have already proven your strength, he will not try again." Tsu'tey tried to assure me but I snorted in disbelief.

"He will wait until I am off guard. Then he will try again. You do not know him, Tsu'tey, he is obsessive over that what he wants." Muttering darkly under my breath I rubbed my face with one hand then leaned against a tree. I felt sick, mostly because of what happened but also because Tsu'tey was still watching me with his intense golden glare.

When I looked back at him finally I saw him holding out a hand in invitation. _"Come with me."_ He murmured softly, his eyes going doe-like with warmth so I did not hesitate to place my hand in his and lead me away.

It took a long time to reach the place Tsu'tey was taking me to, it was beginning to grow dark but it was definitely worth the running. The Tree of Souls stood with a pink hue in its flowing glory, the bright heat of the sun bathing it in a fiery plume that beamed out around it as the bioluminescence began to shine forth.

_"__It's beautiful." _I whispered in awe as I walked forwards, my tail curling around one of the leaves before letting it slip through as I walked. As the night swept over us the beauty did not tint or fade. The glowing shade of subtle pink radiated softly like a warm caress as I walked around the tree.

Tsu'tey touched my arm then picked up his plait, the tendrils slipping free as he held it up to one of the vines. Copying him I watched as my tendrils wrapped deep into the vine and suddenly, I could hear voices.

Voices of all those in Eywa's care, their spirits flowing into me and I felt overwhelming peace wash over me. I breathed deeply, savouring the sensation as a voice came and whispered to me.

_"__Anahera…my daughter."_

_"__Mother?" _My throat tightened as I squeaked, my eyes widening behind their lids as I felt her presence beside me.

_"__I am proud of you, my child, so proud. Do not carry your burdens any longer. Give them to me. Let them go…" _I heard her voice and suddenly, I could see her face in the reflection of the water. She was washing some animal skins and I was seeing through her eyes. A distant voice called and we both smiled as she looked up, seeing a young child racing towards her.

_"__Mother!"_

_"__Anahera, my sweet." _She welcomed the excited child into her arms, dropping the skins to the ground as she kissed my brow and gazed down at me with the same silver orbs. Unwavering love filled me as she gazed down at the younger version of myself. I could actually remember that time now, I saw myself looking up into her beautiful eyes.

_"__Let them all go."_

_"__Yes mother." _I whispered then relaxed my shoulders as I slowly forgave myself for the death of my clan. An even deeper peace rushed over me and I tingled all over as I felt a mother's love touch my soul before slowly, she pulled away with the promise of always being here for me.

"Anahera?" Tsu'tey murmured and I blinked myself awake, feeling his hand on my shoulder. "That was beautiful. Thank you for sharing it with me." I smiled with slight embarrassment, he had seen? I suppose if I had not wanted him to I could have blocked him out but…his mind was so calm and tranquil, barely a thought entered his head as he looked down at me.

It settled my own mind into a similar state as we simply looked at one another. "Thank you for bringing me here." I whispered back then reached up, touching his neck and brushed my fingers across his jaw. He tensed slightly and I felt his ordinarily calm heartbeat pulse a little louder so he pulled his queue from the vines and stepped away from me.

_"__We should go before it gets too late and the night hunters come out."_ Nodding in agreement I followed him willingly. I'd follow him anywhere.


	12. Chapter 12

When I heard the soft gasps and whispers of my new clan suddenly twitch at my ears I looked up, left the pile of bows I was helping to mend before following the crowds, pushing my way gently through as they stared at something. Getting closer I could hear Jake talking to a strange scent I did not recognise.

Finally as I broke free and stood before the clan a little behind Jake, my eyes widened and I went perfectly still. The hunters of the Ranuri clan looked at me and went still also. Jake looked back at me then stepped to the side as slowly, I began to walk forwards.

One male, old and grey and blind, lifted his head as he sniffed the air. "Anahera?" His frail voice and tears streaked down my face as I stood before him. He was so frail, so weak looking, nothing like the man I had once known.

_"__Father." _I whispered then lifted his hands to his face as he began to cry silently also. He mapped out my features, smiling serenely.

_"__You look just like your mother did."_ He murmured to me and a soft sob left me as I gripped his hands tightly. I could not understand how this could be. My clan was alive and my father was here! Chocked up on emotion I went into his arms, tears streaming down my face before I pulled away and gazed upon these unrecognisable faces that I should know.

_"__Father, Jakesully is the leader of the Omaticaya People. He has taken me in when I believed there was no one else left of our clan." _I explained to him.

_"__Morning, noon and night be with you, my friend." _My father, Hasanmi, nodded to Jake who answered.

_"__I see you."_ There was a little silence before the Ranuri Tsahik stepped forwards, looking coldly towards Neytiri before prowling around me. She looked me up and down, musing quietly to herself as she murmured under her breath, her dark purple beads clicking around her neck and wrists as they wound their way up her arms like vipersnakes. I watched her carefully, my eyes never leaving hers as she felt my messy, knotted bun, ears, tail, hands and shoulders.

_"__She is strong, Hasanmi. She will make a good mate for my son."_ Instantly I flared up against her. How dare she waltz in here and assume she can direct my father, the new chief of the clan, that he should promise his daughter to his son.

_"__I am a match for no one!" _Snarling at her I stood back beside Neytiri who placed a hand on my shoulder protectively. _"Father, where have you been? What are you doing here?"_

_"__We are here for sanctuary." _He answered in a soft voice. _"My daughter, you have no idea how happy I am Eywa has blessed me with your return. Dance with us tonight in celebration."_

_"__We shall all dance. You will rest and eat here under the shelter of Hometree." _Jake informed him and called out the order to the people who instantly began to prepare for the feast.

_"__It would be an honour to join you, Jakesully." _My father said. _"Come my daughter, we have much to discuss. Ranuri clan, aid these good people however you can." _He commanded then drew me to him, tucking my hand into the crook of his elbow then led me with shaky but determined steps.

I brought him to a quiet part of the glade then sat down with him, still crying softly with joy. I had known him to be my father the moment I had seen him, for he still wore the seashell necklace that my mother had made for him the day they mated.

He told me of their life after the monsters had attacked, they had roamed through forest to the sea then to the desert and around until finally returning. He had believed me dead for all these years just like I had believed he was. Never in my life had I felt so happy.

In the Ranuri clan, the Tsahik and Olo'eytkan did not necessarily have to be a mated pair which was why my father had never taken another mate after my mother had been killed. We talked for hours and hours, about each other and adventures until the darkness had come and the feast was beginning.

_"__Come father, it is time for the dance!" _Excitement settled over me as I helped him back to Hometree. The roaring fire burned in my eyes as I sat my father with Jake then hurried to join in the ring of my people who were about to dance for the Omaticaya.

It was wonderful to dance with my people, hearing their feet drumming against the ground unanimously with each of us calling out to one another, without meaning to I began to sing. The Ranuri musicians followed my lead, playing as I danced with a young girl then weaved in and out of the pairs.

The people were in awe of our dancing for we were once renowned for our grace, agility and beauty in our form. Combined with the numbers of the Omaticaya people, it was one of the greatest nights in my life.

However a shadow loomed over me the entire evening and I could not shake the gaze of the Tsahik, Reno'puli, her heated glare always my companion. I hid behind Neytiri, who was steadily becoming rounder with child and she glowed with pride, as did Jake, who rarely stepped out of arm's reach from her.

Everything was perfect as I danced and sang until I flopped down, exhausted. Several children, Ranuri and Omaticayan, pounced on me, begging me to sing for them so I obliged as they led their own dance. My father named me the best Ranuri singer he had ever heard which made me glow with a warm pride.

Reno'pali stepped into my way as I swung two children around in my arms, making me stop and politely apologise to her. _"Child, this is Juxsta, my son." _My eyes narrowed as a stocky male came and stood beside her, glaring with the same eyes as his mother, pale grey and deadly.

_"__It is an honour to meet you."_

_"__You will become his mate tonight and you shall conceive a son, I have seen it. Now go and do Eywa's will." _She spoke with such authority that when I refused her with a yell and curse, she actually stared at me in shock. _"You shall obey me, child! I am Tsahik of your clan!"_

_"__Actually, I am." _Neytiri said, stepping out in front of me as she lifted her head, glaring evenly at Reno'pali. _"Anahera completed her tests and is a fully accepted clanmate before she ever made her acceptance as a warrior into your clan. Therefore, she must abide by our laws and customs, which means she has every right to refuse your command. Anahera, do you wish to mate with this…male?" _Looking with disdain over the male who bristled and snarled, twisting his already ugly face into a hideous picture I shook my head.

_"__No."_

_"__Then you may go."_ Turning I quickly left, grateful that Neytiri had come to save me. My father was oblivious so I sighed and relaxed. When I sensed the male coming after me, I hurried to lose myself in the thick throng of crowds.

Suddenly gently hands were about my waist and I spun around to face the male holding me, turning me to pull me into the dance. _"Stay with me. He will leave you be."_ Tsu'tey whispered so quietly and huskily in my ear, his lips barely brushing, I could only nod dumbly as he took my hands then spun me around elegantly, lifting me up in the air as I continued the steps.

We danced with one another, a small softness to his eyes as our eyes never left one another. He was such a perfect dancer, the way his muscles moved so flawlessly with grace and control, I almost felt like a rock next to him as I lost myself in his eyes. _"He is gone." _Tsu'tey said as the dance finished, standing before me but neither of us moved.

_"__Yes." _I nodded my head then reached up to wipe the sweat from my brow. _"Thank you." _He inclined his head to me then went to walk away. "Tsu'tey wait!" I called, switching to the English tongue so that less people would hear us. "Dance with me again?" He considered my offer then smirked, nodding his head.

"Only if you can keep up." I flared at his challenge with a grin, lowering myself down into a defensive crouch. At my move people began to fall back, whispering as I faced Tsu'tey and slowly began to move my hands in watery motion, smoothing them as if caressing the air.

The musicians instantly began to pluck their strings and tap out the slow, steady rhythm. I was challenging Tsu'tey to a dance and he knew very well. My arms waved over my head as I delicately arched backwards, lifted a foot then balanced perfectly on my toes, turning slowly until finally, there was silence.

All at once I sprung forwards with the new pulse of quick drumbeats and desperately quick music as it pounded with my heart. I kicked up and flicked, turned and twisted until I faced Tsu'tey in a daring position, half pulled back as I stretched every limb.

He smirked then began to move like Eywa had shaped him herself. He powerfully swept across the area that had been cleared for us, the males cheering him on as he finished with a rolling leap then looked to me. I smirked then answered.

This went on for a long time, me answering his fiery, strong movements like a trickle of water, gradually gaining climax until we were moving together at the same intensity. I leaped up and Tsu'tey caught me, swinging me around before twisting me up and I balanced on his hands, pausing for effect as everyone gasped.

Pointing my toes I looked down at Tsu'tey with a playful grin then flipped down, swinging my leg across as he barrel leaped over me. Everything was fast and a blur as we moved as one, neither of us knowing who was leading and who was following as we stood side by side, dancing until finally, there was a crash as the great drum was sounded which lasted as Tsu'tey and I stared at one another, both of us panting and sweating wildly as he leaned over me, one hand on my back as I sat back on my knees, hair tracing the floor as we stayed in place.

When the bellowing roar of the crowds cheering and hooting awoke us, Tsu'tey lifted me up and set me on my feet. He clapped my shoulder, gave me a nod then walked away. I watched him go as Neytiri joined me, grinning from ear to ear. "It's been years since anyone has challenged him! Well done sister."

"It was fun." I smiled at her, sitting down and ate some food.

"I was thinking about your two new problems, Kakeo and Juxsta, perhaps we should introduce them? You never know, they might end up killing one another and then you'll be free to mate with Tsu'tey." I spluttered on my drink as she said that.

"Sorry?" She winked at me as she rubbed her belly. "Neytiri! You know he does not feel for me that way. He thinks I am a child at best and looks down on me like one."

"You would be surprised if you actually took the time to _look_ rather than _see._ Try it, sister, the results will strike you speechless." So, with her words in mind, I did just that but not tonight. Right now, I was celebrating the return of my clan.


	13. Chapter 13

You cannot smell change before it is upon you, not even I am that good, however change was right around the corner, I just did not see. You could say it was my fault though no one ever blamed me except myself. I will always blame myself. As this change is a change for the worse.

My people rested in the trees with us, gaining back their strength before my father decided it was time to move on. He ordered me to go with him. So there I stood, looking forwards and back between my two clans. Neytiri was tense, gripping Jake tightly as they both watched me.

Even Palu whined for she knew that if I went with my father, she could not follow as an ikran will never fly away from its nesting grounds forever. I would lose her as well as the family I had found for myself, all beginning with that grumpy butt over there, who watched me emotionlessly.

Before me my father stood without an expression, merely held out his hand to me. The other hunters of mixed age nodded their heads, wanting me to return to them. However one face pushed me away, the dark gleam of Reno'pali, it was terrible and I instantly discerned that something was wrong.

Stepping to my father I heard Norm gasp in confusion as Neytiri turned into Jake and sobbed. Reaching out I took my father's hand…then closed his fingers around something. He frowned, feeling it. I had cut one of my plaits from my head with jade beads on it and a small feather. He ran his thumb over the lock, sighing before nodding his head. _"This is your wish?"_

_"__It is." _I whispered to him. _"I cannot follow you, father, not when I have already made my home here." _He hummed softly, blinking in the sunlight as he looked up.

_"__Well then. Farewell my daughter, I am sure we will be passing through again soon." _Standing there I watched as he led his people into the bushes, leaving me behind.

"Anahera?" Neytiri said as she came up behind and hugged me. "Are you alright." I lowered my head, shoulders sagging.

"No." I admitted softly and she held me tighter.

"Everything will be alright. You will see them again." Nodding my head I allowed her to lead me back to the others. Jake touched my shoulder comfortingly and Norm gave me an awkward embrace. He was a sweet thing, the only male that I had a soft spot for, seeing as he was so clumsy and I would often have to race to keep him from falling over. Especially when I raced him through Pandora woods.

"They are always welcome back, Anahera, you are not cut off from them." With a small nod I relaxed. Something inside me told me that this was the right decision to make, I felt at home here, I could not manage another lifetime of wandering the wild, never belonging anywhere.

Once I had broken away I raced up to the top of Hometree, mounted Palu then flew into the sky, allowing the wind to whip away all my troubles as everything spiralled away the higher I rose from the ground.

I was glad for the quiet and calm, the gentle company of Palu and the amazing scenery of Pandora stretching out before my eyes. With a sudden frown I realised something. I was the first Ranuri clan member to ever fly. The thought made me smile. At least up here Reno'pali could not touch me.

Later in the evening I flew home, murmured goodnight to Palu then went to find Norm, Jake and Neytiri. I found them in the healing tree. They were crowded around the suddenly full pods as Neytiri struggled to keep the flow of Na'vi organised as they limped inside with the help of others.

"What is happening?" I asked as Norm helped to try and ascertain what was the cause of this sudden widespread sickness.

"They are coming down with something hard and harsh. We can't get them to stop vomiting." Norm squeaked, leaping out the way as a young male hunter puked over the side of the pod. "Then they get feverish and it looks like they're in pain but we can't actually get any sense out of them."

"It's spreading quickly." Jake said to me as I looked around. "Neytiri says she has not seen anything like this before."

"I wish mother were here." She whispered as she tried to feed a young child something to help with the pain. Rubbing her head she sighed, sweat pouring from her brow as she wavered on her feet, putting down the cup of water she had just drank from. "Neytiri?" I murmured, coming to her side. "Are you alright?"

"Yes I'm fine." She assured me but then collapsed into my arms, opening her mouth to vomit everywhere.

"Normspellman!" I yelled as Jake raced over and lifted up his mate, nuzzling her with a soft whimper as he carried her weak body to the nearest available pod. Norm was frantic, racing around and babbling long words that neither Jake nor I understood until I managed to calm him down.

I helped the healers that night, staying up as gradually the flow began to stop. Mostly we had elderly, females, children and only sparse few warriors or hunters. We tried to encourage them to drink but it seemed to only make them worse.

Norm ran some tests, using the magic he called…science? Yes I think that is the word, he used science to try and help the People get better. Tired and weary I left the healing tree to get some sleep. When I awoke, however, something deep inside me told me something was wrong.

I leaped up from my hammock, making it sway dangerously but I scrambled down to the healing tree, looking around to see Jake laying a limp Tsu'tey down. "Teacher!" I yelped and ran to his side, resting a hand on my brow as he shuddered. He was pale, even paler than I was and his skin glistened with a slick sweat as he murmured jibberish.

"I don't understand, it's not viral, maybe it's bacteria based?" Norm squeaked as he continued to help clean up the vomit. "Something in the environment?"

_"__It was those Ranuri clan people!" _An elderly healer growled, shooting me a look. _"They brought their foreign diseases to us and now we are all going to die!" _But my intelligence and stubborn head would not permit that to be the truth.

"No, think about it. We're here, surrounded by this sickness and not one of us except Neytiri has fallen ill." I said as I went to her side and made her a little more comfortable, cleaning her body as Jake wiped Tsu'tey's brow. _"I do not think it is sickness. Eywa is trying to tell me something."_

_"__Then go and speak with her, perhaps she will tell you something we do not know." _Jake said, watching over his wife with pain and worry. He feared for both her and the baby. With a nod and a lingering look on Tsu'tey, I fled.

Flying to the Tree of Souls was faster so I took Palu then the moment we touched ground, I picked up my queue and connected to a vine. _"Please Great Mother, speak to me. Help me. Guide me. A great sickness is upon our clan, one as powerful as the wings of Toruk. Tell me what to do Great Mother and I shall obey."_

Nothing. All I could hear was the distant voices of my ancestors. With a worried growl I continued to pray. I sat there all day, praying until finally, night came. When the sun had finally set below the horizon and my mind was weary, I felt a presence.

Looking up my mind's eye opened and I saw a strange woman. She smiled at me but she was not Na'vi. She had a bridged nose, rounded ears and five fingers, similar to Jake but she was a lot more different than he had been.

"Hey kid, you took your time."

"Time? I have been here for hours." I snapped with a growl and she laughed.

"Yeah, Jake mentioned you get annoyed easily. Tell the Jarhead that he's doing great from me, will you?" Blinking at her she grinned further. She wore strange clothes too, ones that covered her torso and lower half, not like a loincloth. "I'm Grace by the way." Suddenly it clicked.

"You are Grace Augustine? Jake's friend." Memories flickered across my mind, her memories. I even saw Jake when he was small and pink. He looked funny.

"Yes that's me. You've been asking about the sickness right?" I nodded my head enthusiastically. "Well, you're asking the wrong question. When you find the right question, we can give you the right answer but only come once its dark, that's when Eywa is truly alive and awake."

"But…I need to know how to cure my people! Neytiri is sick and she's with child, they will die!" Pain flashed across Grace's pretty features as she sighed.

"I cannot reveal the entire path to you, I can only give you a little light to guide you. Find the right question, then ask." With that she was gone. With an angry yell I pulled away from the tree and cursed to the sky, startling Palu as my temper flared into oblivion.

No closer to finding the answers, I flew home. I spoke to Jake, telling him what Grace had told me and he smiled. "She always did make things harder than easier." He said before sighing. "We'll keep working at this, don't worry."

"Yes Jake. We will." I looked down at Tsu'tey who growled in his sleep, wincing in pain so I took his hand and gently laced my fingers through his. He sighed and relaxed slightly as I began to sing, my voice soothing the sick patients into sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Several days past and I looked out at the rows of graves freshly dug for those who had died. I twisted around and strode into the woods with anger, Eywa still had not answered my prayers, why was she ignoring me?

I went to the nearby lake, growling under my breath as the main water source pooled before me before I realised I had arrived. Something pungent and unpleasant wafted into my nostrils and they flared. Sneezing in distaste I cautiously sniffed again.

Recognising the smell I looked down to the water then lowered my head, gradually inhaling. _"Get back from the water! Away! It is poisoned!" _Screaming as some early risers knelt down to drink they leaped back in fear. _"Do not let anyone drink from here, I will go and fetch Olo'etykan." _With that, I raced to bring Jake to the water.

He sniffed, Norm by his side as he took samples. "I can't smell anything." He frowned at me.

"My nose is more sensitive than yours, Jakesully, my people are hunters, trackers, we have better senses than any other clan." Believing me with a nod, he looked to Norm who confirmed what I had just said. His little metal scanner bleeped, registering the poison.

"She's right, it has been poisoned. Who would do this?"

"Someone who wants us all dead." Jake growled. "When I find them, I will kill them."

"Get in line." I growled darkly then shifted. My foot brushed against something hard so I stooped down and brushed away the soil to reveal a dark purple stone with a hole through the centre. Thinking nothing of it, I left it alone. Jake sprang into action, turning to the warriors who he had brought with him.

_"__Set up a watch on this water source, no one is to drink from it. The rest of you, spread the word that this lake is poisoned." _With the orders given they were carried out diligently. Norm began trying to find out what poison was used so that he could create an antidote but the analysis was taking a long time since his tools were old and salvage from the wreckage of the place that had once been the home of the Sky People.

Looking up I realised something. I knew which question to ask. Without a moment of hesitation I flew to the Tree of souls and began to pray. My mother came to me and I ran to her arms, sobbing into her shoulder as she embraced me. _"He is dying, mother, I cannot save him!"_

_"__Yes you can, my love, just calm down. What is your question?" _Wiping the tears from my face I drew in a brave breath then spoke.

_"__What poison was used to poison the water?" _Looking to the side I followed my mother's gaze as she held my hands. I saw a dark figure leaning over the water's edge, pouring the nectar of a dark, bell shaped flower into the water before hurrying away. _"Darkgrass?" _I questioned and my mother nodded. _"But who did it?"_

_"__You will know. You just have to look, not see." _With that she was gone. Norm was not impressed to find out it was darkgrass that had poisoned the lake since its antidote was rare. When I asked him what it was, my eyes went wide.

"But my homeland is thick with sunleaf! I could find some for you, surely?"

"No, it is too dangerous and too far, Ana, besides you said the monsters destroyed your home." Jake said to me pointedly.

"They did but some might have survived or it could have grown back by now. When sunleaf grows, the roots grow very deep and do not go away easily." I explained to him then gripped his arm. "It will take less time if I fly and I am used to danger, I am a warrior now, Jakesully, I can do it. Don't you want to save Neytiri?" And Tsu'tey too.

Slowly he relented but then he looked at me with determination in his eyes. "I shall go with you." Not disagreeing with him, we prepared to leave immediately. I knelt beside Tsu'tey, wiping his sweating brow. He had held on these last few days, I do not know how much longer he could continue. _"Keep breathing for me, teacher, I will come back with something to make you well again. I shall not fail you." _I vowed to him, holding his hand tightly. _"Just stay strong." _With that, Jake and I flew away.

Pandora was beautiful when flying above it but I hardly noticed as I led Jake to the west, following the setting sun as we flew further than any ikran had done so before away from their nest. At first our ikran had protested but after explaining it to them once again, they agreed, trusting us as their riders that we would return home soon.

My home lay two weeks' worth of travelling on foot away but this time was shortened greatly by the straight route we could take and the speed we reached as we flew. We landed every so often to rest the ikran before flying forwards again.

It has been many years since I have returned home, I almost dreaded to see what it would look like. Jake was silent with fear and worry for his mate and child so I did not disturb him. I had my own loved ones I feared about. _"Hold on Tsu'tey, please just hold on." _My silent plea was my constant prayer as we flew day and night.

Landing inside a cave I dismounted and instantly went about finding some fuel for a fire whilst Jake hunted for us. We cooked the fish he had caught and then we sat in silence. "Do you think we will find the flowers in your homeland?" I shifted.

"I hope so. It is the only place I have ever seen them and I have travelled far and wide." Reminding him with a soft voice I watched the flames, a memory resurfacing to my mind. The flames glowed hotly off my skin as I faced Tsu'tey, dancing with him.

His hands touched my arms, tracing them before they slid around my waist and he lifted me up easily, turning with me as I laughed, lifting my hands to feel the air rush through my fingers and knotted hair.

Blinking I shook the memory from my mind then looked to Jake. "Eywa will provide. She always provides." So we clung onto that hope as desperately as if it were our air.

* * *

Cautiously I held up my hand, stopping Jake in his tracks as I crouched low, my ears twitching uncontrollably as they moved towards every new sound and sense. Raindrops pattered on the ground, throwing off my sense of hearing slightly but I was still sure of the viperwolf pack not too far away.

Giving Jake the warning signals we tried to circle back towards the ikran to head up into the air when the pack attacked. The leaped from the bushes, laughing and calling to one another as they took down Jake. He yelled in pain as one slashed open his chest but as one fell towards me, my quick reflexes allowed me to slap it away with my bow and snarl at it.

Jake broke free of the snapping jaws with his fist, leaping to his feet as he drew up his bow and swiped it at the wolves who began to circle, snapping at our feet as we backed into one another, lifting my fingers to my mouth I gave a shrill whistle, hissing as the wolves enclosed around us.

Suddenly Palu and Jake's ikran, Tornado, leaped through the foliage, hissing and snapping their jaws with ferocious beats of their wings. With these two larger, considerably more threatening predators the viperwolves shrieked and disappeared into the brush with their tails between their legs. _"Well done Palu. Good girl." _I nodded to her as I touched her head and smiled as she purred at me. _"We are close now, it should not be long."_

_"__Good, we've been gone for two days already, I don't want to be much longer." _Jake said, shifting uncomfortably. "Where are we anyway?" I walked over to a large plant and lifted the broad leaves away.

"Come and see." He stepped forwards, his eyes widening as I showed him what used to be my home. It could have been beautiful, it had been beautiful, but all that was left now was the detestation of fire and death.

The trees were burned to char and ash, only a few shades of green towering above from growing over the years. The air was thick with the rotting fumes of plants and flowers as we looked down over the valley, the two mountains standing side by side where in their clasped hands they used to hold my village.

"We will fly to the valley of flowers, we might be lucky and it survived the attack." I decided as I mounted Palu and guided her towards the edge. "That is where they grew thickly." So with a small petal of hope blooming in our hearts I guided us towards the valley of flowers but upon nearing our destination all I could see was the mountain of grey ash and charred ground from a lifetime of destruction. Those monsters had destroyed everything.

As I landed and my feet touched the cold, heartless ground I began to grow angry. The ground lay ripped up in places, large craters carved into the earth for miles around to see. With a furious roar I bellowed at the sky, knowing that exactly where I stood, our own Tree of Souls should have been blooming effortlessly with life.

Jake's hand touched my shoulder as I seethed, glaring at the ground. "I'm sorry." He murmured but I shook my head.

"We must continue looking. Come, we have little time and our friends even less." So with that, we began our search. We parted ways to extend the search, continuing well into the night as I knew the flowers would glow, helping us to find them but still there was nothing.

Everything was dead. Dead and gone. It tore me open by old wounds and I bled as I crouched on the ground, singing softly to comfort myself as I looked out to the horizon where endless plains rolled before me like an everlasting ocean of green and pale blue.

"We should return tomorrow. There's nothing here." Jake said to me. "We've covered every inch of ground there is." It was true, my homeland was very small and we had covered it all in just a few hours but I knew I could not give up. This was the only place where sunleaf could be found. I had to find something.

"You rest, Jakesully. I will watch first." I told him softly and, knowing it was fruitless to argue, Jake settled down beside his ikran and slept. Meditating I prayed to Eywa, begging her to show me the way. I called out to my mother desperately, hoping that she would take pity on me but for a long time, there was silence.

Until finally, I heard a breath of life sighing on the wind. My ears twitched and I turned my head slightly towards it. There it was again, a soft whisper carrying. _"Daughter…"_ Without a word I left Jake's side, parting my lips to taste the air but found nothing, all I could sense was the soft breathing of someone close by.

A scent caught my attention and it was soft and peaceful, thrumming with energy as I opened my mouth to taste the air and only found the tingling sensation of warmth as I approached the source. Through the burned and sparse trees I walked until I found myself standing before a tall cliff, the rocks tumbled one over another as if they had been carelessly thrown away.

_"__Daughter…"_ My mother's voice whispered and I could smell her sweet scent before it was all at once gone, leaving me alone. I felt hollow and empty, disappointed but I stood here, waiting until I heard something growl above me.

Palulukan scent filled my nostrils which made them flare in defence as I backed away, looking up to see the creature slowly crawl from its cave. The female was lithe and graceful as she descended the rocks, jumping from perch to perch, eyes never leaving mine. Why had my mother led me here?

Snapping awake I hissed, baring my fangs at the female but she made no reply as she came down to my level and prowled around me. Watching her form I saw she was not going to attack, her shoulders were loose and her tail swished softly from side to side.

Not abandoning my stance I watched her as she finally stopped before me, her hot breath warming my face and neck as she lifted the air and sniffed me. Then she bowed. Staring in disbelief I watched her cautiously, inching forwards as she lowered her head and offered one of her queues to me.

Picking up my own I stepped closer and she purred, watching me with a soft eye in the dim light the sparse few plants offered us. She was so beautiful. I looked to the side of her face and gasped softly when I saw the purple mark against her cheek, three spots in the exact same pattern as Palu.

_"__Are you one of Palu's children?"_ I whispered to her and she purred in answer as I reached up and connected our bonds. She wanted to take me to her cave to show me something. Being so close to a palulukan again gave me a sharp thrill as I mounted her and traced my hands over her strong shoulders, smiling as she arched into my touch.

She gave a short growl then leaped up onto the rocks, bounding effortlessly until she had brought me to her cave. The moment I was inside a strong scent filled my nose and I almost cried out with relief. There, blooming with golden light at the other end of the cave, was a vine of sunleaf.

It stretched up the cave wall in a single vine, very few leaves to spare so I picked them all and cut some of the root to replant back at Hometree. The leaves would grow back again within a few days, it grew that well. _"Thank you…thank you." _I whispered as I embraced the female palulukan's face and she purred happily, sensing my relief through my bond as she rubbed her head against me.

_"__I shall call you Era, we must return to Hometree now where we can heal the sick. You can carry me faster than any ikran for you do not need to rest. Will you do that for me?" _I asked her and she lifted her great head, snorting then presented her shoulder to me, telling me to get on.

Without a moment of hesitation I sprang on and we leaped clear of the cave, sailing to the ground where I guided her to Jakesully, who still slept. "Jake! Jake!" I screamed and he leaped up, the ikran screeching in fear and escaping as I rode up on Era.

Jake yelled in fear at the sight of the palulukan but when I called his name again and turned so that he could see me, he did not make to run away. "Ana?" He questioned as Era snarled at him, lowering her head but I eased her.

"Jake, I have the leaves, we must go now!"

"You intend to ride that…thing?" He asked and I felt Era tense and snap at him in distaste.

"She will run without stopping. It will be faster, Jakesully, take the ikran and fly home, I shall meet you there." Pausing he looked at me then nodded.

"Stay safe." I scoffed and Era reared up with a mighty roar.

"I ride the palulukan, nothing will dare touch me." With that Era sprung over him to race through the woods to Hometree. The wind slapped into my face so I leaned closer against Era's body, feeling the power coursing through her as it flowed into me with an enthralling sense of control and strength.

My little satchel was clutched tightly against me as we raced through the trees, Era's speed only ever increasing as I guided her home. Hearing the call of an ikran I looked up, smiling as Jake flew over our heads. _"Let us show him the true meaning of speed." _I whispered and I smiled as Era growled in agreement then jerked forwards with new power and determination.

We moved as one. I barely had to think before Era was moving with my will, weaving easily in and out of trees and bounding over cracks in the earth as if they were merely branches on the ground. A palulukan is not like pa'li, they are stronger, faster and have far more endurance.

There was a story my mother told me once of a palulukan who had lost its rider and ran for an entire six moons without stopping to find them again. Era was a body full of muscle and strength. Because she had lived in such a harsh territory and had often needed to run for days to find food, she was even greater than other palulukan in my eyes.

We bonded as we rode, I learned everything about her and she learned everything about me. She was hot tempered and stubborn to the core however she was very fond of little ones, seeing as she had none of her own because all the other palulukan were either dead or gone from her territory.

She was a gift from Eywa, a descendant of Palu and I gave thanks constantly for this great blessing. We had long since left Jakesully behind as he needed to rest his Ikran overnight but Era continued to run, growling as she leaped out into the open marshlands and grasslands but she continued to run all the same.

I showed her everything about Omaticaya territory and the places she would be free to roam however I strictly ensured she knew never to touch one of my people. This argument took a little longer but I got there in the end. She promised never to attack so long as they did not attack her.

This was a fair agreement so we came to terms. Soon the grasslands fell away and her feet clawed through the forest, leaping up into the trees to soar, flying from branch as easily as if she had wings. It was so exhilarating I could not help but cry out with a hoot of joy which Era answered with a strong roar.

We passed several herds of pa'li and sternbeest, all of which scattered before our powerful stride and allowed us a direct path to Hometree. I could see it in the distance and my stomach tightened as fear gripped me. I now prayed that I was not too late.

When we neared, however, all I could smell was danger and I tensed. Feeling my fear and worry Era growled in concern, tensing also so I soothed myself so that she relaxed also. As well as the scent of death, there was blood and fire. Smoke rose in the distance and I screamed.

Era yelled as my panic flew into her, making her stumble but I caught her, using our link to pull her body to the left before she could slam into a tree. _"Forgive me, Era, I am sorry but something is wrong, terribly wrong!" _With a low hiss I bared my fangs and she did the same. _"Someone has attacked my clan!"_

So without any hesitation, we flew through the bushes into the wide clearing of Hometree, missing several Na'vi clan mates by mere inches as Era lifted her head and roared, announcing my return as I narrowed my eyes and glared at the terrible scene before me.


	15. Chapter 15

_"__You!"_ I bellowed in rage and urged Era forwards, ducking as arrows flew at us but bounced harmlessly off of Era's side. She snarled with my rage as Reno'pali's eyes flew wide open and she screamed, falling to the ground as her son cried out in fear and backed away.

I pulled Era back as she loomed over Reno'pali, hissing as her quills quivered in anger. My anger. Reno'pali stared at me, blood dripping from her fingers as she dropped the sacrificial knife in her hand. Neytiri lay on the alter, barely breathing as she slowly opened her eyes and looked at me before falling limp. She was thankfully unhurt.

_"__This sickness requires a…a great sacrifice to lift." _Reno'pali whispered to me as she scrambled backwards, Era slowly following her movements menacingly with slow, meaningful steps. _"Only then will Eywa be appeased."_

_"__Silence!" _I bellowed then looked around. Most of the Na'vi had fled but many were tied up, the strongest of our warriors. My old clan, the Ranuri, guarded them but they now watched me in fear as I turned and looked around. Reno'pali had taken control of the clan, in the absence of a Tshaik and Olo'eyktan my people had opened their arms in welcome, falling to their knees to beg for the only Tsahik's help. Hers.

_"__Step away from my sister, filth." _I snarled and Era accented my words by snapping her jaws at Reno'pali who screamed. _"It was you who poisoned the water!" _Seeing her purple beads my mind looked back to the bed I had found on the ground, the crack in the side meaning it had fallen from her neckpiece. Seeing the gap in her necklace my eyes narrowed further.

_"__Daughter be calm. This is the best for our clan." _My father said to me as he hobbled forwards. _"We need a clan to survive, we need land and prey to hunt."_

_"__You could have stayed, you did not need to do this!" _Yelling at him brought me no comfort, it simply made the knife in my heart dig deeper and deeper.

_"__My daughter…"_

_"__I am not your daughter! You are no relation of mine!" _Era roared in agreement as my father stood there blindly, gripping his staff with weak fingers.

_"__Without a clan we are nothing. I refused to step aside as Olo'eyktan and Reno'pali is the greatest Tsahik she has ever seen. She told me of a prophecy. She saw a warrior riding on the back of a great palulukan where she delivered her clan from a great suffering. It is you, my daughter, to deliver us from suffering without food, land or clan mates. Your children will be great warriors and you will have many who will lead us into the greatest dawn yet to come. Fulfil your destiny and save us!"_ Banging his staff against the ground I paused.

I barely had to think before I narrowed my eyes further and snarled. _"I shall deliver my clan from suffering but it shall not be the Ranuri I deliver. Omaticaya!" _Bellowing I lifted my bow and saluted. _"This! This is OUR LAND!"_

They rose up at the call, remembering the words Jakesully had used to give them the strength to fight. The peaceful women rose up with knives, cutting down their hunters and warriors so that they leaped into battle.

Era snarled as with a furious roar, she swung her head and bit into Reno'pali's flesh. Fury engulfed me like a raging fire as Era whipped her head from side to side, her strong jaws breaking Reno'pali's body as she screamed.

_"__Mother!" _Juxsta shouted and tried to run at Era with a spear but I pulled back an arrow and shot him through the heart. My father stood there silently, hearing the screams as the Omaticaya killed the last of his clan save the children and those who surrendered.

Era threw the Tsahik from her mouth and she crumbled into a messy, bloody heap away from us. I turned to my father, snarling as I felt almost unbearable pain engulf me. I wanted to kill him. I wanted to rip him limb from limb for almost causing the death of the Omaticaya.

But he was still my father.

Sensing my hesitation he dropped his staff and knelt down, lowering his head as Era approached him. _"I surrender." _I watched as Era turned away from him, walking past. I did not look back as the warriors slowly gathered around me.

Norm was bleeding but he seemed alright so I tossed him my bag with the leaves inside, gripping the roots in my hand tightly. "Save them." My words were dull and heartless as I guided Era towards the tree.

Getting down I disconnected our bond and she hissed, bristling as warriors cautiously held arrows and spears at her. She turned, preparing to strike out at them but I spoke softly. _"Era, you and I are one now. Warriors of great strength and hunters of unteachable quality. Be calm, my companion and friend, they shall not harm you." _Singing softly and loudly to her she calmed, turning back to follow the sound of my voice.

Stopping as I stood before the largest root of Hometree I heard Neytiri softly begin to speak. "Norm…you have a cure?"

"Yes but there is not enough for everyone. There are only five leaves left." Hearing her get up and lean against Norm, I still refused to turn.

"What happened? Ana? Anahera!"

"I am here sister." I informed her and she whirled around, staring as she saw Era pressing her nose into my back. "I am here."

"Ana…is that…?" Nodding my head I finally looked towards Norm.

"Do you know why sunleaf grew so well in our homeland?" Slowly he shook his head. I knelt on the ground and dug my hand into the earth, gently separating the soil until I had smoothed it back over the roots. "Sunleaf grows only when it is sung to. Once the roots have blossomed, it will continue to grow and grow until finally, it no longer needs a voice to guide it. It is very much like a child. It needs a parent to guide the way." Sighing I rested my hands on my knees and began to sing.

I sang with every ounce of heartache, pain, love, loss, joy and every other emotion I could. The Omaticaya watched in awe as my voice filled the forest, its power radiating as the plants answered, uncurling and lifted their ears to hear me sing.

The bioluminescence began to stir despite it only being late afternoon, the sun still setting with a pink and gold hue in the sky. The brilliant gleam of blue, green, white and purple filled the air as the animals turned their heads to listen also. Even the wind silenced so that it would not miss a single word of my song.

The small spot of earth before me trembled before tiny yellow shoots began to reach up, spiralling as they wrapped around the root of the tree and began to glide upwards, snaking their way swiftly up the wood of Hometree.

In the distance I heard the great wings of Toruk and on the air I could smell Jake. Gloriously he stepped down from Toruk who had flown him through the night to bring him home. Neytiri had run to him then they had both watched me as leaves began to sprout from tiny shoots, the golden vines beginning to reach the top of Hometree as the bloomed brilliantly.

As the last ray of light fell below the horizon I opened my eyes, continuing to sing as the vines beamed with a soft golden hue, smiling down at me as their pace began to slow as my song began to end. Their roots buried deep beneath me I carried the last note, rising to my feet before falling silent.

No one spoke, not a whisper was uttered as I turned to face Jake and Neytiri, Era stepping around me to turn and face them also. Touching my fingers to my brow, I gave them a nod of deep respect. Never again will I use the salute of my people.

They were all bound and kept under careful guard in the imprisoning roots of the trees as Norm, Neytiri and everyone hurried to pick all the leaves they would need. Several women took baskets full of the leaves to drop into the lake and connecting water sources to purge them of the poison.

I merely stood there and watched as Era nuzzled me. _"You may go now, my friend. I shall call you should I ever need you." _She growled softly, roughly pushed into me with affection then bounded into the trees to search for a new home and adventure.

Picking up a single leaf I strode to the healing pods, biting my lip as I neared Tsu'tey's side. He was so pale, almost white and his lips were dark purple as he breathed shallow breaths. I chewed the sweet leaf in my mouth then spat it back out, pressing it to his lips so that the nectar could seep into his mouth to heal him.

His heartbeat was so weak my eyes began to widen as Jake, Neytiri, Norm and a few other warriors stood around me. "Tsu'tey?" I whispered, twitching my ear towards him then gasped as his heart stopped beating. "No. No!" I sobbed, tears flowing freely as Jake sighed with grief. "No Tsu'tey! Tsu'tey wake up!" I wept over his body for a moment, grief shattering my already broken heart. With a roar of anger I pounded my fist against his chest. "Wake up!"

"Ana, he's gone." Neytiri tried to soothe me but I shrugged her off, hissing down at this stupid, moron of a male who seemed to only live and die to give me grief! I clasped my hands together and began to pound on his chest, sobbing as I prayed to Eywa to let him return to me. "You jackass of a male! Wake up!" Jake maybe accidentally taught me a few words.

Back home people had often fallen in the river, especially young ones and even I did once, I remember. The adults or someone who knew what to do would do this to them, pushing the water for their lungs and my mother once told me that it helped to encourage the heart to start beating again.

With a final scream and a pound of my fist against Tsu'tey's chest, his eyes flew open and he gasped, sucking in all the air he could as he lashed out with his legs, kicking someone in the gut. His arms whipped out to attack me but I caught them easily and held them down, relief flooding through me like a wave that swallowed my entire being.

"You idiot! You absolute _ass_! You died! Tsu'tey you died!" I cried as he calmed down and looked up at me with bleary, half open eyes.

"Anahera? Ana is that you?" He whispered with a throat that sounded as if it were the driest desert in all the world. Nodding my head I bared my fangs and snapped them at him.

"I will never forgive you for this you selfish male!" But he knew I was lying. He smirked at me as his head fell back and his chest continued to heave.

"I see you. Good to have you back brother." Jake said quietly to him and Tsu'tey nodded.

"I see you brother." He murmured then turned his head, exhaustion following him as he fell into a deep slumber. I growled, standing up to glare at him as I crossed my arms.

"Stupid thickhead." Muttering under my breath I moved on to help rescue the other fragile lives from the gaze of Eywa before they could pass through.


	16. Chapter 16

Sitting alone I watched my father as he also sat in the exact same position as I. We both sat tall and erect, our right foot crossed over our right as our hands lay laced together in our laps. He knew I was there, watching him. I had never felt so ashamed.

Juxsta glared at me, hissing from time to time with absolute hatred but I ignored him and the others. He was locked away with the other male and female warriors, the once who had been the main attacking force in Reno'pali's plan.

The children and innocent hunters and women were allowed free after I had listened to their heartbeats whilst Jake and Neytiri interrogated them. Because of my acute hearing, I was able to tell when someone was lying and Neytiri only confirmed what I said when I picked out a liar among the innocent. We made a good team.

The baby was unhurt, thank Eywa, however Neytiri was weak still so she was always sitting down or sleeping to build up her strength whilst Jake always brought her the best cuts of food himself, making sure she was always comfortable and cared for her with the greatest love and care. There was also a chance the poison had affected the baby but everyone prayed to Eywa every day to spare the life of the little one.

Hopefully the antidote would have saved the baby too. Soon everyone was back on their feet and the water ran clean once again. However Jake still did not know what to do with these traitors. He had asked whether I would despise him if he did decide to have them executed.

I had told him that I could never despise him but should he come to that decision, I would not be there to watch. So Jake continued to think, often speaking with Neytiri about what to do. He was not a very spiritual person but I knew that he had gone to the Tree of Souls that very night to pray to Eywa to guidance. He had a good heart and did not want enjoy taking another Na'vi's life.

My father's eyes suddenly shifted and they rested strongly against mine, looking at me as if he could see. _"You betrayed our people." _He murmured.

_"__I did not. I saved my people." _I answered in a dark tone as I fixed my glare on his. _"You are nothing to me now. The Ranuri clan has been dead for so many years, I was never truly a part of it. The Omaticaya brought me into their home and showed me everything there is to love and live. They are my clan now. The prophecy has passed. I delivered them from the suffering of poison and tyranny."_

_"__You betrayed me, your father." _I could not argue with him there. For this I had no answer because he was right. I had betrayed my own blood. His words drove the sharp knife deeper into my heart as I continued to watch him. He was so still, so calm, yet he had spilled blood to remain empowered.

No doubt he would have spilled more. I had never seen my father so changed. I had always remembered him to be loving and warm, finding me pretty things to tuck away in my little nest where I slept. My young mind wept with despair as I realised my father truly was dead. This male before me was nothing he had once been, so I was truly alone.

No blood did I share with anyone, not a soul on this planet whom I could closely call family with proof of our bond. Neytiri and Jake were the closest I had to family, Keke and Norm close behind them. They were all I had left now.

Well, maybe not all. Tsu'tey was now recovered and although he was still weak he refused to slow down. He hunted and trained just like he had done before but I stayed out of his way to remain here where I watched the traitors of my old tribe glare and hiss at me.

Part of me wanted their scorn, to feel the rage and hear the curses and insults I deserved. I had done this to them, abandoned them as a child and now as a warrior, I deserved to feel their wrath. When the guards changed I remained, continuously watching my father as he watched me. Was there nothing I could do to ask his forgiveness or for me to forgive him?

Reaching up I touched the jade beads in my hair, the ones my mother had slipped into my braids as a child after my father had carved them for me. What should I do, Eywa? Do I plead for my father's release or do I allow him to return to my mother? I do not know, please guide me, mother.

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew, I was standing in the centre of my old village. Everything was the way it had been, the open walled tent where the elderly Tsahik always sat, teaching a much younger and prettier Reno'pali, the huts high up in the treetops, the ladders weaving from platform to platform, the fire crackling with life close to where I stood.

Everything was silent, not a soul was in sight, everything was silent. So silent. Silent and still, not even the fire made a noise. Turning slowly I saw my mother suddenly standing there, gazing at me with utter love.

_"__My daughter, you have been so brave. So brave and strong. I am proud of you."_

_"__Mother, I betrayed them. I chose the clan whom adopted me over the clan who raised me." _She shook her head, the red and purple beads in her hair clinking together as she stepped towards me and rested her gentle hands on her shoulders.

_"__You raised yourself, Anahera, my daughter. It was you who taught yourself the path of right from wrong, the path of kindness and compassion. You allowed yourself to learn from the forest who taught you how to live and listen."_ I listened to her beautiful voice, tears stinging my eyes as I pulled her to me and held her close. _"Now you can let them go. The time of the Ranuri clan is over. They have been struggling for many years now but it is finally time for them to fade."_

_"__But our music…what about our music?" _I breathed. If the Ranuri clan faded then there will never again be music as beautiful as the stars and forest for none could ever sing, play or dance like the Ranuri could.

_"__The music will live on through you, Anahera, you only have to teach others."_ Wiping away my tears with her thumb she smiled down at me. _"Your father's heart has been hardened and changed through the poison of the Tsahik's words and the hardships he has had to endure. You can let him go, let him come to me where he will finally return to the male I fell in love with and gave me you."_

_"__Mother." _I flinched with slight disgust and she chuckled richly.

_"__Let him come to me, only then will he forgive you." _Nodding my head I looked down as she leaned forwards and kissed my head. _"We shall watch over you and your children always."_

_"__Children? I'm not going to have any children." _I told her with wide eyes. _"Am I?"_

_"__Not yet, but you will." _She assured me, holding my hands tightly before letting me go. Blinking I sat up, my arm uncurling from around my head. I was in a hammock and by the looks of things, it was dawn. Getting up I drifted down to where Jake and Neytiri were sat on the raised platform, sharing a meal together.

Seeing the joyous looks on their faces as they gazed at one another I turned away to leave them be. Instead I found Norm on my walk, taking more samples from the water, his tail twitching so I quietly stooped down and crept up to him.

Grabbing his tail I yanked on it, making him scream in fear and throw his equipment above him as he toppled into the water. Giggling I jogged forwards gracefully, catching the little handheld metal box with a handle in my hands then looked at Norm as he resurfaced.

"Ana!" He yelped, paddling back to the edge to haul himself out. "That was not fair!"

"But it was funny." I told him then held out his scanner. "Your box is flashing at me." Quickly taking it he read the screen then relaxed.

"It says the water is pure once again. I'm going to several different points in the water network to continue some tests, you want to come?" I nodded my head, lifting my bow.

"Someone has to make sure you do not end up viperwolf food." He looked slightly grateful. We walked together, Norm talking away and so I remained silent, glad for his enthusiastic distraction as he tested the water. Once he was satisfied the water was once again clean we returned to the clan. The most I had to deal with was untangling Norm from the vines he managed to walk into then get knotted up in. It took a while but we laughed about it afterwards.

Back home I stopped to admire the golden vines and leaves that bloomed proudly on the western quarter of the four trees, tilting my head to follow them all the way to the crown of Hometree. "You saved us all, you do realise that, right?" Norm said to me, rubbing the back of his neck as he looked at the vines also. Suddenly his attention wandered elsewhere and I looked at him then to the pretty woman he was staring at.

She was not a hunter, nor a warrior although she had passed her tests, she was a quiet and soft woman who helped in the healing pods. I knew her from when I had helped with the sickness, she was polite and kind but also very shy. It took me quite a while before she had plucked up the courage to actually talk back to me in conversation. Her name was Rita. Norm swallowed as he blushed deeply.

"Why don't you go and speak to her?" I asked and he yelped.

"Huh?" He blinked himself awake. "Who?"

"Rita." He frowned then his eyes widened.

"Is that her name?" I slapped a hand to my forehead then nodded.

"Yes, Normspellman. If you like her that much, go and say hello." Giving him a gentle shove I tried to help him forwards but he only tripped over his own feet. Leaping back up he shook his head.

"No, no, I don't think I should. She looks busy." Looking over at her she was only gathering some small plants for the healing herbs. Rolling my eyes I whipped out my knife and slashed a clean cut across his arm.

He cried out in shock, yanking away from me so I cut him again across his chest, just above his left nipple. "Why did you…?" I grabbed his wrist and hauled him over to Rita who blinked up at me with pretty dark blue eyes. She smiled, blushing as Norm stammered.

_"__I see you sister." _Bowing my head to her I let go of Norm's wrist.

_"__I see you." _She answered in the softest of voices. As Norm tried to creep away I grabbed his neck, gripping tightly as he whimpered and tensed, trying to arch away from my grip as I pulled him back around. _"My friend, Normspellman, has managed to get hurt whilst we were training. Will you help him please, sister?"_

_"__Yes of course, sit down brother and I shall tend to your wounds." _As he did so I leaned up on my toes and whispered in his ear.

"Just be yourself."

"Huh?" He squeaked so I pushed on his shoulders, forcing him to sit down before Rita who blushed but leaned forwards, gently inspecting the wounds. I left them to have some privacy, smirking to myself at my own genius.

Walking back into Hometree some of the clan parted, bowing their heads in respect to me so I gave them all tender smiles and reached out to touch them, assuring them that I was nothing to be so formal towards. They relaxed.

_"__Big sister!" _Keke flung herself into my arms and I smiled as her feather fluttered by her ear. I lifted her up and spun around, stopping to nuzzle noses with her in greeting. _"I see you."_

_"__I see you, little sister. How are you? Are your bruises still hurting?" _Keke had fought with one of the Ranuri children on the night of the attack. He was the one to come off worse.

_"__No, big sister, I am proud of them!" _Her bright little smile made me grin back at her as she buried her face into my flat stomach and hugged me tightly. _"But he still calls me all sort of horrible names, will you tell him that he is the one who deserves to be thrown into a palulukan pit?"_

Chuckling I ruffled her hair then crouched before her, looking intensely into her eyes. _"Little sister, you should be setting the example to these new children by being kind, gentle and patient with them. It is the mark of a great warrior who shows respect to their enemies."_

My words melted into her skin as she pondered them deeply for a while. _"You should try and be friends with these children, Keke, they have never had a proper home before or other friends other than each other. Perhaps you should get some of the others to show them the waterfall and go for a swim?"_

_"__Yes! I shall do that. Thank you big sister, you are very wise."_ With that she ran off, yelling for her friends to come and help her make the new guests feel welcome. Smiling with pride I watched her race off before continuing forwards.

Instantly I knew that Jake had made his decision. His face was grim as he turned to face me, trying to form the words on his mouth as Neytiri stood beside him, one hand on his shoulder and the other on her belly.

"Ana, I should tell you. I've come to a decision. All the traditions and laws are clear…I'm so sorry." I lifted a hand to silence him then smiled gently, reaching forwards to touch his shoulder and Neytiri's hand.

"I understand, leader, I do not blame you. My spirit is ready to let them go but my eyes could not bare to watch. May I have your permission to not be present?" Jake looked to Neytiri before nodding after she had given her consent also.

"You may." Sighing softly I moistened my lips then gripped tighter onto them both.

"Please, just make it painless and quick? For me?"

"They shall feel no pain. Do not worry. Now go. It will happen at sunset so do not return before then." Nodding my thanks I bowed my head to them respectfully before racing to find Palu who had returned the other day with Tornado.

Calling out she soared under the branch so I leaped off, landing accurately on her back before soaring upwards, spiralling into the sky as we flew away into the clouds. This time flying did not take away my troubles. My heart remained heavy and the cold stung my tear filled eyes as I lowered my head, guided Palu towards a floating mountain then landed, swallowing the hard lump in my throat.

The gentle aroma of flowers filled my nose as I walked through them, their soft petals brushing comfortingly against my thighs as I headed towards the small mound of earth with a gaping mouth, inviting me in to rest and hide away until it was all over.

Palu flew off, hearing the call of other ikran nearby and my heart fell heavier as she left me. I did not want to be alone now, not when I needed comfort the most. I was about to call her back when I heard the strong wing beat of another familiar ikran, Jaxxeris.

Suddenly Tsu'tey's strong, alluring scent reached me and I gasped, standing as I hurried out the cave to see him. He dismounted from Jaxxeris who flew off after Palu and he came to me, seeing my tear stained face his ordinary scowl softened with a sigh.

"Ana…" He murmured and held out a hand to me. I leaped onto him, sobbing my heart onto his shoulder as the sun began to set. "It's alright. I'm here. You're not alone anymore." This was the first time we had spoken properly since I had forced his heart to start beating again.

He chuckled softly. "You really do not want to let me go, do you?" He was referring to how tightly I was holding him as I cried. "You saved my life Ana." His voice was husky and I almost whimpered as a familiar fire began to spark in my belly and chest, warming every inch of my body.

"You had the stupidity to die." Snapping my fangs at him he only chuckled and I was drawn to the sound, hearing him growl softly in his throat as he continued to hold me. I felt him stoop down and suddenly my feet were swept out from beneath me.

Staring at him I did not complain but I wasn't too pleased either. He looked at me with an equally challenging look as my tail twitched in annoyance before slowly curling around his strong thigh. He sat down in the mouth of the small cave, the rocks built up high as we floated with the mountain.

He settled me between his legs, pulling my back into his chest as we turned towards the sun and watched his sink lower and lower to the ground. When the rim graced the line of the horizon I gasped softly, tensing as Tsu'tey turned to look at me. "It will happen soon."

"You do not have to be strong in front of me, Ana, if you need to weep I will hold you." Blinking a tear streaked down my face at his soft words. Shaking my head I sighed.

"My mother visited me in my dreams. She said it is alright to let go." His arms tightened around me in a comforting gesture so I leaned back into him, my tail curled around me as I gently brushed the feathery end along his leg. With every passing moment I could feel my stomach tighten and the burning sensation fill me as I began to grow nervous at his touch, one hand gently smoothing up and down my arm as he watched the sun sink towards the horizon.

Neither of us spoke for fear of ruining the perfection of the moment, spoiling the enchantment. The beautiful cries of ikran and the soft rumble of crashing water falling from a higher mountain filled our ears as the blooming sun began to close away. I have always loved sunset and sunrise, they always brought me peace.

Once the sun had finally sank out of view I lowered my head and let out the breath I had been holding, grateful for Tsu'tey's tight grip on me as I went limp. "It's done."

"Ssh…" Tsu'tey soothed, lifting a hand to touch my shoulder, one finger brushing against the messy knot of my hair. "Just rest."

"Tsu'tey." I murmured his name then twisted to look at him with my large silver orbs. "Please do not die again." He smirked but nodded his head.

"With you nearby, I could not even if I wanted to." A small smirk twitched on my lips as the forest and flowers began to glow warmly. He was bathed in this serene glow and I was once again enchanted but his deep expression and golden eyes.

Quickly I turned around to avoid his gaze. "Why did you fall from the sky?" I asked him after a moment I felt him shift a little behind me but then I felt his head lean closer to mine.

"I had a dream." He whispered to me and shuddered slightly at his seductive purr which rumbled in his chest. "Eywa showed me the path to fly and so I took it. She showed me a dark land by day and a bright forest by night filled with simple beauty. Then I saw a figure, standing over me as I lay down. In the dream I could not see their features, only the brilliant silver of their eyes." With a small gasp I pulled away from him as the feeling inside me almost became too much to bear. Was he talking about me?

"Eywa encouraged me to fly to this place and so I obeyed, curious." He followed me outside, prowling like a predator with a low growl and a little smirk on his lips as I turned to face him, trembling slightly although it was not cold. "Jaxxeris carried me all the way but then Toruk came flying from the low clouds, knocking us apart so we fell to the ground." Swallowing he approached me but I cautiously stepped around him, retreating slowly and nervously as I listened to him.

"I remember pain, a lot of pain but little else as I lay there on the ground, bleeding. Only Jaxxeris's cries awoke me and I tried to reach him, sensing danger was close by. Everything was a strange blue, nothing ever stayed in one shape as I followed the sounds of my frightened ikran. It was only then I realised that there was a palulukan watching us." He stopped moving towards me so I froze also, staring at him as he gazed at me.

"I drew an arrow and tried to shoot at the hunter but my shot simply bounced off its thick hide without so much as a scratch of damage. The tail whipped out and knocked me aside easily and I was stunned, the shock knocking me out momentarily but when I was able to open my eyes, I saw this blurred shape on the back of the palulukan, its angered cries filling my ears."

"Tsu'tey." I whispered as he took a small step towards me. I did not retreat.

"The image shifted in and out of focus. I finally managed to see a young huntress defending my ikran and myself against the palulukan. The next thing I know I was waking up to see brilliant silver eyes looking down at me, just like in my dream." Another step and he was closer.

"Once I was fully awake, she was there again. I instantly knew she was the one Eywa had intended for me to find. She was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen in my entire life. Nothing I could think of could compare to the radiant beauty she was as she held me down with strong fingers." He was so close now I could hear his heartbeat and feel his warm breath against my neck.

I stepped back but the distance between us never closed as he followed me, pushing me back until I felt the hard rocks touch me from behind. Jumping slightly a soft whimper left me and Tsu'tey growled. "From that moment on, I knew I was destined to be with her. I claimed her for my own the moment I had revived my senses from the shock this female had spiralled me into. Whether she knew it or not she was mine and mine alone."

"Tsu'tey…" His chest touched mine as his hands slowly reached up and curled around my upper arms, leaning his head towards me. Suddenly he was tense and his breaths became harder, deeper as he tried to control his anger.

"I trained her. Protected her. Taught her everything I knew but then she fell in love with that…" He swore harshly and I flinched, knowing he was talking about Kakeon. "She destroyed me to the core every time I saw them together. I wanted to tear him to pieces every time he touched her, _kissed _her but, but…" He sighed, calming himself finally so he continued to look into my eyes. "But she seemed so happy, so I let her go."

"Tsu'tey please…" I begged, wanting him to end this torture but he silenced me with a soft growl and rested his brow against mine.

"She saw sense though, thank Eywa, she left him and returned to being just mine. Her beauty and strength only ever seemed to grow in my eyes as I watched her carefully and in secret, unsure about how to tell her how much she caused this burning pain in my chest every time I looked at her." I know how that feels, please Tsu'tey, just end this distance between us…

"I was going to do it but then her clan returned. Knowing that she would go with them I once again let her go, thinking she would rather be with her true family than with me and the clan who adopted her." He gave me an amused look, a wide smug smirk as he pulled back from me slightly. "But she surprised me. She chose to remain here. However before I could confess my feelings to her, I fell ill from the poison and the next thing I knew, I was looking at Eywa's gaze." My breath caught in my throat and my hands darted up to grip his arms, my chest heaving against his as I tried to control this feeling that seemed to only swell within me.

"She offered me peace, offered me the chance to see my parents again but then I heard a voice, the most beautiful voice in the entire world. My beloved little warrior was singing. Eywa allowed me to listen and it moved me until I could no longer think, only listen." He had heard me singing? "Once the song was ended I felt hollow and empty like a shell but Eywa beckoned to me, telling me it was time so I followed her obediently."

A soft growl rose in my throat as my eyes flashed possessively at him. He was the one thing Eywa could not have. I refuse to allow her to have him. Not yet. "But then I heard the voice again, this time it was screaming. She cursed and insulted me in every way possible until I felt this pain in my chest, here." He gripped my hands and placed them against the very spot I had pummelled my fist into his chest to start his heart again.

"Using her voice as my guide I turned away from Eywa and returned, knowing that I could not leave her behind so soon." He breathed deeply, eyes locked on me. Only me. "Ana…Anahera…"

"Tsu'tey." His voice rolled easily off my tongue as he pressed himself against me, closing the gap between our bodies as his hands slid to my waist. We gazed at each other for a long time before Tsu'tey finally looked up to my hair.

His hands left my waist, leaving them cold but I did not complain as he slowly untied my hair. The loose strands fell free and tumbled down my back. I had forgotten how long my hair was, it brushed against the small of my back as it framed my face in silky sheets of black.

Tsu'tey shuddered with a breath and he purred, the sound rumbling deep within his chest as I purred in answer, closing my eyes as his fingers ran through my hair. _"I did not think you could look any more beautiful." _His seductive growl undid me and I moaned, parting my lips before grabbing his neck and pulling him down to me.

This kiss was unlike any other I had ever shared before. I actually liked it, no, I loved it. Our lips melted together easily as if crafted to be perfectly matched. His firm, warm and soft mouth leaned into mine, slowly moving as I stepped closer, closing any space there had been between us and his arms gripped me to him tightly as we both groaned, tilting our heads to reach each other better.

His strong hands did not repulse me, in fact I wanted him to touch me everywhere I had never allowed Kakeo to go near. Needing his hands on me I began to slowly move mine down Tsu'tey, touching his back, arms and the side of his legs as my tail swayed from side to side.

Our mouths opened as one and his tongue gently touched my lower lip, seeking entry so I welcomed him, slipping my own tongue into his mouth to fight for dominance with his. As our battle raged our kiss intensified, growing more heated and passionate as we greedily drank each other in, every taste, sent and sensation as Tsu'tey gripped my head with one hand and pushed against the rocks with the other.

Both of our knees seemed to collapse and we knelt on the ground, still locked in each other's embrace as Tsu'tey began to growl possessively, sharing my breath as I continued to purr quietly. Baring my fangs I nipped at his lower lip and his growl intensified as he pulled my hips closer to him and pulled away to bite my swollen lips with his own fangs, pulling the gasp from me as he lowered his head to my neck, nipping the soft skin then sucking on it hungrily as I leaned into his shoulder, running my tongue over the taut muscles.

Suddenly wanting more of him I pushed against his shoulders and swung my leg over him, straddling his waist before shifting further down, my eyes locked on his before I lowered my head to his muscular abdomen and began to tease and kiss the tense muscles until he relaxed, groaning darkly as I gripped around one thigh with both of mine, shamelessly pressing myself against him.

_"__Ana slow down, you're making it harder to stop." _He growled softly at me as I smoothed my hands over his chest, tracing every line until I had them memorised in my mind.

_"__Who says I want to stop?" _Whispering huskily to him with a seductive purr he groaned again then tossed me onto me back, rolling to hover above me.

_"__Perhaps tonight is not the best time for this, Ana, please try and think."_

_"__Tonight is no different from any other night, Tsu'tey. I know what it is you are trying to say and it is only serving to making me want you more. I need you Tsu'tey. I…I love you." _Blinking he went very still, a look of disbelief on his face as he stared down at me. Had I gone too far? Was he not ready to hear that yet?

When he attacked my mouth with a lusty growl those thoughts were instantly washed away as I welcomed him into my arms. Our tails curled around one another as I ran one leg up and down his. _"Ana, my Ana…"_ He breathed and I whimpered at the sound, heat flooding through me. _"You are mine. You've always been mine."_

_"__Yes."_ I gasped as his fingers began to work the laces of my chest garment. _"Yes Tsu'tey I'm yours. All yours."_

_"__Mine." _His teeth nipped my ear gently, pulling on the lobe as I arched into him, freeing my back so he could reach the ties far more easily as I slipped his knife, collar and other decorations from his body. _"What do you want, Ana? Tell me."_

_"__You, Tsu'tey, I want you." _Blinded by the heat and passion he lay on me I could only answer in shaky breaths. _"Don't you want me?"_ Teasing him I wriggled beneath him as if to get away but he snatched me closer.

_"__I want you Anahera, my Ana." _He abandoned the ties at my back to rest his hands on the ground to support his weight as he leaned towards my ear. _"I love you." _That was the final straw. My expert fingers dragged the chest garment from my body and Tsu'tey pulled back to gaze at me as I pushed him off my and undid the loincloth, revealing every inch of my skin to him in the bright but soft gleam of the flowers around us, sheltering us completely as the towered over our heads as we lay down.

Tsu'tey simply gazed at me, his eyes drinking in my form as I shifted closer, leaning over him to take away the last garment that separated me from him. His hands reached up and cupped my face, gently kissing me again as he pulled back his passion.

His hands brushed against my bare breasts and I gasped but I held back his hand then reached for his braid. The sensitive touch made him shudder as I ran it through my hand all the way to the end before I looked at him. Rolling to straddle his waist I looked down at him. "Tsu'tey, are you sure it is me you want to share your life with?" Narrowing his eyes he grabbed his braid and lifted himself up onto his elbows, holding his part of the bond to me.

Not wasting a second I connected mine to his. Brilliant jolts of electricity raced through my spine and I cried out, arching backwards as Tsu'tey groaned, his head falling back onto the soft grass as I felt his mind bond with my own.

Memories flashed before my eyes and tears sprung to my eyes at their beauty, seeing his mother and father, his boyhood, his training and first flight, I saw the war and the eye of Eywa and…myself. I was a constant recurring memory, smiles tossed over my shoulder, my first kill, flying beside him, my back and swishing tail as he chased me through the trees, my eyes as he leaned towards me as I was pressed into the rock and the feeling of my lips on his as I lay beneath him.

Both of us grunted and moaned as the burst of unity spread over us. It took a moment before our minds were once again back in control. Gently Tsu'tey reached up and rolled me onto my side, his arms wrapped around me as I breathed deeply. His eyes were glassy with tears.

"Your life…it's so tragic." Silencing him with a kiss I pulled him on top of me. Defiantly I clicked my fangs together as he pulled back to look at me, a rush of love forming both ways of our bond as we gazed at one another.

"Not anymore."


	17. Chapter 17

Blinking in the dawning light I exhaled softly, smiling. Tsu'tey was asleep beside me, head resting on his arm which also kept mind comfortable. It must be numb by now. Slowly lifting my head, my long hair a warm blanket over my back, I watched him sleep.

Gently I traced a finger over his lips, adoring how peaceful he looked in sleep. My body ached from the night we had shared together. Tsu'tey had been gentle at first with me, tender and caring for my inexperienced body. That was the first time we had mated together.

The second time had been a few hours after when I had awoken with him watching me calmly. This time he had danced such a powerful and fast paced rhythm that I could not even keep up with him but still wanted more.

The third time had been in the early hours of the morning when I had been dreaming about riding Era and Tsu'tey had been riding behind me, his hands gripping my waist and through the dream which Tsu'tey had seen through the bond, he had awoken. That time he had taken me from behind and my body still tingled from such a savage but incredible taste of what mated life was like.

Now I just watched him, not feeling at all tired. In fact I was buzzing with energy and happiness. I finally had the male I loved. The stubborn, thick headed male who drove me crazy and infuriated me beyond belief sometimes. He smirked.

"I heard that." He murmured, shifting as he sighed, his hand moving up my waist as he slowly opened his eyes. "You're a hot headed, temperamental female who never thinks before she acts." I grinned, clicking my fangs together before purring at him. Instantly the smug smirk was wiped from his face as he leaned into me, pressing his ear to my chest to listen to my soft purrs.

I held him gladly in my arms, one hand tugging gently on his braids as his hand ran through my strangely untangled locks. "We should go soon." I whimpered, not wanting to leave. "We must." I knew he was right but I wanted nothing more than to stay up here to make love to Tsu'tey for the rest of eternity. He chuckled. "You are not the only one." Damn, stupid bond!

I emptied my mind and heard his thoughts. They shocked me. "Tsu'tey!" I slapped his arm playfully. "You dirty little…" I couldn't help but giggle as he smirked at me. Pulling my queue away from him I frowned as I suddenly felt very cold and empty without his mind connected with mine. I could tell he felt the same too as he snatched my part of the bond back and sighed as we were once again one.

It was as if we had always been like this. "Ana, my Ana." He whispered as he kissed me softly. I purred at him again. "Stop purring or I swear I'll have you right now." I arched an eyebrow and his eyes widened at the thought in my head. Suddenly he grinned and nuzzled his nose against mine. "And you call me dirty."

Hesitantly we separated our bonds and dressed. I helped Tsu'tey fasten the collar he always wore and he called sharply for Jaxxeris whilst I called for Palu. "Tsu'tey, nothing…changes, does it?" I asked him tentatively, resting my hands against his arm as our ikran flew towards us, tiny dots in the sky. He looked at me. "You won't become this crazy and obsessive male who will smother me, will you?" He snorted, rolling his eyes. I think he picked that habit up from me.

In answer he curled his tail around mine and slipped an arm around my waist. "You and I both know you are more than capable of looking after yourself." He murmured and I relaxed into him. "Nothing changes between us, Anahera, only our understanding of one another." He kissed my head softly and I purred again. "But I will protect you from anything, my Ana, I will always be someone you can trust with your life."

"And me with yours. We'll protect each other and our children." I paused. "When they come." He nodded his head and looked down to my perfectly flat stomach before resting a hand there. Even now his touch sent tingling sensations over my body, making me gasp. _"You have no idea what kind of effect you have on me." _He grinned wolfishly at me as Jaxxeris and Palu landed before us.

_"__Oh believe me, I do."_ He tapped his mind. _"I felt it all."_

_"__Damn you!" _I growled with a playful grin, shoving him away as he laughed. I leaped up onto Palu, pulling my headpiece down with a smug look. _"If you want to see me again tonight, you're going to have to catch me."_ The challenge burning in his eyes Tsu'tey leaped onto his own mount as I flew off into the sunrise, twisting and swerving easily through the sky as Tsu'tey chased me.


	18. Chapter 18

No one guessed we were now a mated pair at first, not even Neytiri. We kept it a secret for a while, going on as we did. The thrill of sneaking out late at night without anyone noticing seemed to make everything more real. During the day Tsu'tey was a stone hearted warrior, training his students and scowling but at night, he was all mine.

Eventually I had told Neytiri what we had become and she had flung her arms around me for joy. I could not keep a secret like that from one I honestly called sister so I left it to my mate to inform Jake and I told Norm who had congratulated me before asking what kind of flowers Rita liked.

They were hardly separated. Norm was forever walking her to the best spots for herbs that he had found and he'd help her collect them. If ever I could smell love, the air was thick of it whenever I looked at those two.

Right now I stood alone on the waterfall, my feet balanced perfectly on the rock as I gazed out towards the misty horizon, never feeling as happy as I did then. We had buried my father and the traitors, the others had been welcomed into the clan and were now being trained in our ways.

Honestly, I think they were finally glad to have found a home and somewhere to safely rest their heads at night. They looked to me as their leader, in a way, they would never do anything without my consent first, for instance going out into the forest to hunt. I would always seek permission from my leader, Jakesully, first though. He was the true leader and gradually, they turned less and less to me and more and more to him.

I had my own students now, a mix of Omaticaya and Ranuri clan children whom I taught the secrets of the forest and the skills they would need to survive. The Omaticaya children were the better warriors whilst the Ranuri born children were the better hunters. I had some work to do on their weaknesses but I would get there.

Closing my eyes I tilted back my head and sighed, opening my mouth to taste the water in the air as I stood on the edge of danger before pulling away. Looking up I saw Tsu'tey waiting on the bank, his usual scowl on his face but I had learned to read the soft look in his eye he only ever reserved for me.

As I leaped gracefully up he held out his hand and I caught it, allowing him to lift me up the last part before he yanked me into him with a smirk. "You will be the death of me, female." He growled before kissing me passionately.

"Actually, I was the life of you." I retorted smartly then leaned into his kiss. We parted swiftly then took a little step back, knowing that someone might see us. Suddenly I sighed. "Why are we hiding this, Tsu'tey?" He tilted his head at me.

"I enjoy the feeling of knowing you are mine without everyone else knowing it too." He answered simply. "It makes me feel…important." I knew he did not mean it in the way it sounded. He was trying to tell me he liked the feeling of being wanted and needed in private.

"I know." I told him simply. "But we have to let them know sooner or later. I don't like the way some of the other females look at you." He smirked at me.

"Possessive are we?"

"You are mine, you bonehead. Mine alone." I told him firmly then strode away, swinging my hips in the way I knew he liked to watch me walk. I was right, he came chasing after me but I only ran ahead, laughing as he struggled to keep up. I was always the faster hunter of us.

Finally he caught me, leaping forwards and tackling me to the ground so we rolled down a hill, my laughter turning to bright shrieks as I giggled, clutching him to me as he smirked then kissed me again, his hands tracing the shape of my body. Grunting I pushed him away.

"I have to go. I promised Keke I would be a chaperone for the kids for when they go to play by the waterfall." Tsu'tey looked slightly annoyed that he had to let go of me but I grabbed his queue, connected it to mine then allowed him to see what was in my head.

He growled softly as I played what I planned to do to him later, ducking his lips to my neck. "You are the worst example for a female I have ever met." He murmured as I gently pulled away from him, running my plait through my fingers as I let it drop behind me. I flashed him a toothy grin.

_"__You love it."_

_"__You bet I do. Go on then, I shall follow shortly."_ Nodding I cast him one last look before jogging back to Hometree. Keke was waiting with the other children her age by the sunleaf vines but they all leaped up when they saw me. _"Big sister is here! Now we can go!" _The other mothers all rose to their feet, smiling and nodded to me as they began to walk away with the children.

I felt a cold hand snap around my arm and tear me around as I sensed him come up behind me. Kakeo glared at me, hissing through bared teeth like a wild palulukan. _"Let go of me Kakeo!" _Snarling at him I grabbed his hand and twisted it sharply, spinning beneath him before he could react.

He crumbled to the floor and I stepped around him but he swiped out an arm and knocked my feet from beneath me. I cried out, alerting the females to the fight and they gasped, herding the children back as they tried to rush to my aid. Only Keke broke through. _"No big brother! Leave her alone!"_ She hammered her fists against his back as he drew his knife and I rolled to my feet but he turned on her, lifting the knife to strike. He really was insane!

"NO!" I screamed, leaping on him and locking his arm in place as I buried my fangs into the side of his neck. He howled in pain, Keke screamed and a young hunter grabbed her, pulling her out of harm's way as Kakeo turned and slammed me into the root of the tree.

_"__Enough!" _Jake bellowed as he raced forwards with other warriors but Kakeo slammed me into the root again, grunts slipping from me as I crumbled behind him. Gasping for air my eyes widened as he lifted his knife to strike down my life but as I turned to kick out his knee, something heavy barrelled into him from the side.

Tsu'tey released him and snarled, shooting back to my side to pick me up and hold me close. Kakeo panted, seething as Jake reached us and went to step in. _"No brother." _Tsu'tey growled, drawing his own knife. _"This between the two of us."_

_"__You cannot fight over nothing, it is not the way!" _Jake called angrily but Kakeo silenced him when he pointed at me.

_"__I challenge you for her!"_ Jake's face paled as everyone whispered in confusion, not realising that I was actually Tsu'tey's mate.

_"__I accept." _That was when they realised.

"No Tsu'tey!" I tried to pull on his arm but he pushed me back and lunged for Kakeo. His large arm swung out with the knife but Tsu'tey danced under him easily and clipped him from behind. Enraged Kakeo came at him again and again but no matter how many times Tsu'tey caught him, Kakeo just kept on coming back.

Without warning Kakeo leaped at Tsu'tey, tackling him to the ground and they rolled, snapping and snarling as their knives flew to the ground, forgotten. "Tsu'tey!" I yelled as Neytiri held me back with the help of several other stronger warriors. They had to fight pretty hard to keep me from running to my mate.

Suddenly Kakeo had Tsu'tey pinned down and I screamed as his hands enclosed around my beloved's neck. With a burst of energy I tore free although I think Neytiri let me go. Blind rage ensued as I ran at Kakeo and leaped onto his back, wrapping my arms and legs around as I yanked him from Tsu'tey and rolled, throwing him off. Neytiri had taught me the move herself, she had saved Jake's life many years ago with it.

I knew she had had to save him from Tsu'tey, I knew the entire story but it didn't bother me that he had once loved her. They were long passed that. Besides, I knew that he loved me now, more than anything. Almost as much as I loved him.

Spinning around I spread my hands, crouching low over Tsu'tey as he gasped for air as I hissed protectively. Kakeo bellowed in rage and I grabbed Tsu'tey's hand, yanking him to his feet as the three of us began to circle. Very rarely did a female ever enter the fight of two males, usually it was too dangerous but I was not afraid.

I was _furious._

Together Tsu'tey and I leaped at Kakeo. I flipped over his head as Tsu'tey spun underneath, the both of us landing powerful hits to his body as he swung blindly, never even touching us as we danced together as one.

When I heard Tsu'tey grunt in pain my focus wavered and I missed the fist that connected with my face. My lip burst open and I yowled, silver eyes burning white hot with rage as I turned, leaped onto Kakeo's back and began to choke him.

He stumbled back, clawing at my arms but I did not let go as Tsu'tey turned, picked up a knife then looked to Jake for permission. _"No." _Jake said. _"Enough is enough. Let him go Ana." _Shoving him forwards I let him go, spitting at him as he fell weakly to his knees.

Tsu'tey reached out to me and I whimpered his name, rubbing my nose against his as he held me close. The people whispered as they watched us but I did not care, I had Tsu'tey safe in my arms and that was all that mattered. He looked down at me, affectionately nudging my brow with his as we purred together, tails entwining.

Both of us tensed when Kakeo let out a final roar and leaped up, lifting his knife to strike either one of us. Tsu'tey braced to shove me out the way and I was halfway out of his arms when Jake suddenly appeared, yellow eyes flashing as he buried his knife into Kakeo's chest.

He gasped, grunting as fresh blood poured from his wound. No one questioned. Tsu'tey would have been shunned had he taken the life of his brother but as chief, everyone saw Jake's decision as a courageous act of protection for his fellow clan mates, therefore no one would ever disagree with his reasons as leader. Besides, we had enough witnesses.

Kakeo died in Jake's arms as he murmured the prayer. My head rested against Tsu'tey's chest as I watched him, still purring at him as he stroked my hair with one hand and the other held me around the waist. Jake looked up and nodded to me. "It's alright. You've done nothing wrong." I nodded to him, giving him all the gratitude I had in one look as Tus'tey reached out and clasped arms with him. "You take care of her good and proper, or you'll have me to answer to." Jake teased gently as he ordered the burial of Kakeo's body.

As everyone parted, Tsu'tey remained next to me. "Thank you." I murmured then twitched as I tried to hide my smile. "But I had everything under control." He leaned down and whispered into my ear.

"I protect you, you protect me." Nodding my head in agreement he sought my hand, gave it a firm squeeze then left me to resume his duties whilst I followed after the women who had taken the children away to keep them away from the blood and fight.


	19. Chapter 19

Now that it was collectively known among our clan that Tsu'tey and I were mated, the females did not try to attract his attention however it did not stop them from throwing him wistful glances which would make me tense and growl and Tsu'tey chuckle. Whenever he caught males watching me when I walked by it was then he who growled darkly and then I would chuckle at him.

Neytiri and Jake's child was born and I stayed with her throughout as she cried for her mother, wanting her close so I had to do instead. Jake yelled and cursed as they went through the birth together, feeling every pain Neytiri bore through their bond as they huddled together.

A beautiful baby boy was born however he was very weak and the elders feared he would not pull through and prepared to ease him into death. Neytiri had burst into tears but I had stepped up, brushed them aside and took the baby into my arms as he whimpered pitifully, unable to cry.

_"__Now you listen to my voice, little one, because I am going to tell you something very important." _Murmuring to the child I carried him back to Neytiri and Jake who opened their arms for him. _"Your parents are the strongest, kindest people I have ever met and I know their strength flows through your veins. You may seem weak now but when you grow, you will be a strong warrior and you will have only the best teachers to guide you."_

Stopping I knelt beside Neytiri who touched her baby's face, glistening with sweat. _"Your mother is the voice of wisdom. Listen to her always and she will guide you down the correct path." _Jake leaned over and the baby clasped its tiny hand around his smallest finger. _"Your father is the voice of leadership and strength, watch him as you grow and you shall learn well. My mate Tsu'tey is the figure of skill and I know he will help you to become the greatest warrior in our clan. Myself…" _I stopped to hum a few notes, gaining his attention as he slowly began to open his eyes. _"I am the figure of empowerment and understanding. Whenever you feel like you are nothing, I will show you that you are everything." _With that I placed him in Neytiri's arms and he blinked up at her then reached for her face, his hands touching her smile as she gazed down at him.

This boy did not need to cry to tell them he was alive. His eyes danced with intelligence and light as he parents slowly relaxed into a peaceful sleep as I watched over them, keeping them comfortable and making sure the boy was alright until they woke up again.

"He is so beautiful." Neytiri whispered as Jake smiled. "What shall we name him?"

"I don't know. He's too perfect to name." Jake had never looked prouder, at his son or his mate. "I can't think." Neytiri chuckled.

"You can never think." He shot her a look but smiled all the same. "How about we name him after your brother, Tomsully." Tomsully, it sounded like a good, strong name. Jake brushed his fingers over the child's cheek, smiling with a small nod.

"Hello Tommy." He murmured and the child awoke. This time he cried, wailing to be fed so I left the family in peace, worn out by the many hours spent awake. Blinking I wavered on my feet as I tried to climb up to my hammock but I needn't have worried.

Tsu'tey stepped up behind me and lifted me up easily, carrying me up and easing into a hammock with me. I had not realised it was night time, I had been with Neytiri and Jake for over a day. I groaned as Tsu'tey nestled against me, hands curled around my stomach where I smiled secretly.

Reaching over his head I pulled his plait to me and connected it to mine. Resting my hands over his on my stomach, Tsu'tey tensed as he felt the tiny throb of life that was not mine. _"My Ana, what is that?"_

_"__That is our child, Tsu'tey. She is growing strong." _He gasped, sitting up to look down at me so I turned my head to look up into his eyes. For a long time he did not say anything and I could feel the disbelief through our link. Before I could begin to worry that disbelief was soon replaced by a wave of unmeasured happiness.

_"__My Ana, you have given me more than I deserve. Beginning with you." _He kissed my neck lovingly and I melted into him as he purred richly.

_"__She will be with us soon, my warrior, then no doubt more will follow."_

_"__She?" _He questioned and I smirked.

_"__I feel it in my heart it is a girl."_

_"__What if it is a boy?" _Chuckling I nuzzled noses with him.

_"__Then you may tease me for the rest of our lives that I was wrong." _He seemed happy with that deal. We lay together and a new tenderness came over Tsu'tey, holding me so gently but firmly in his arms as if he were afraid I would break. How much I loved him.


	20. Chapter 20

The water rushed beneath my feet as I gazed out onto the misty horizon. I often came here now. It was my place of solace and thought where I would reflect deeply upon every thought and feeling. I would always come away feeling happy.

In the distance I heard Era growl so I smiled and went to her, purring with her as she stepped into view and nuzzled me. Several cubs bounded around her feet, two to be exact, and she looked very proud as she finally became the mother I knew she had always wanted to be.

They came crashing through the bushes, screaming and yelling as they searched for me, their sensitive noses picking my scent up easily. _"Children! You should not be so far from Hometree!" _I scolded them lightly, unable to feel angry. They were all as adventurous as I was.

Our eldest, a beautiful girl with silver eyes whom we named Yavana after my mother, smiled at me. _"But mother, father is coming too! He's carrying Jake with him." _As she spoke my mate walked calmly through the bushes, carrying our youngest son in his arms. He was still a toddler but he hated being left behind his brothers and sisters so he was rarely away from them.

He reached out for me, gurgling so I lay down my bow and accepted him into my arms, smiling as Tsu'tey reached down and nuzzled noses with me. Era growled and Tsu'tey shot her a nervous glance. _"Calm down, my Tsu'tey, she knows you are my mate. She will not harm you or the children." _As if to prove the point, Yavana leaped onto Era and squealed as the large palulukan rolled onto her back, rolling her tongue over Yavana.

My eldest son leaped onto his sister with a cry as he pretended to slay Era, who knew this game well. He was Tsu'tey's exact image, stern in looks and expression but handsome all the same. We named him Tsunam. Next was his brother, a fine mix of both Tsu'tey and I so we called him Anatsu. He had his father's serious countenance, my silver eyes and sense of adventure.

Yavana's only sister was Neytiri who apparently had her father's mother's eyes, a beautiful shade of glimmering blue. Both girls had the voices of spirits and all of my children played music and danced beautifully. I was so proud of them.

I put Jake down as he was kicking out and he toddled off to join Neytiri and Anatsu as they played with the pups. _"You and Era have become rather close. Should I be jealous?" _Tsu'tey teased me gently as I leaned against him, his hands resting on my swollen stomach.

_"__No. We've just been in many battles together. Blood thickens the bond, after all." _Which was true. The threat of danger never ever rested. We had had attacks from many different kinds of dangers over the years. Rival clans, new predators and many more but I was always there, riding Era, to lead the charge into battle on the ground whilst Jake flew on Toruk in the skies.

I always admired Torukmacto, he seemed to change from the giddy, excitable young male to a seasoned warrior whenever he stepped onto Toruk's back. Era and I were a force to be reckoned with. Many rival clans had fled at the sight of us as we charged in, painted up for battle with a cry as loud as thunder…

Tsu'tey pulled me from my thoughts as he leaned in and kissed me tenderly. I smiled then looked up as Era herded the kids away from the water's edge, calling out to me. _"Children, away from the edge."_ I should have known they would try to get closer. They were as bad as I was.

_"__Mother, father, Tomsully has been putting foul berries in my hair again. Can't you go and kick his butt?" _Tsu'tey growled, all too happy to oblige but I stopped him with a firm hand on his arm.

_"__Yavana, you should do it yourself! I've always said, if you're going to show a male how strong you are, do it." _She grinned at me, clicking her fangs together. She was so much like me.

_"__I do but he doesn't stop. He's such a bone headed moron. Does that mean I can beat him up properly this time?"_

_"__Yes."_

_"__No!" _Throwing a glare at Tsu'tey he scowled back at me. _"We'll sort it out later." _I promised then sat down, feeling heavy with the twins I was carrying. Tsu'tey sat behind me, watching our children proudly as he stroked my hair.

"That boy cares for Yavana greatly. It is why he won't leave her alone." Tsu'tey spoke darkly in a protective tone as he looked at our eldest daughter who sang with the others.

"You know full well that she likes him too. They are nearly old enough to begin training and they progress at such a fast rate it will not be long before they both pass their tests." I looked around to smile at him. "Then they will claw at each other's throats for a while until they finally realise their love for one another."

"He is not touching my daughter." Tsu'tey growled but I purred in amusement, instantly silencing him as he drew closer to the sound, smoothing his hands over my belly. "How long, my Ana?"

"Not long. A few more days at least." I informed him. "They are both boys."

"I have never been able to understand how you have been able to tell me exactly what our children will be and never be wrong on any of them. Neytiri was the same." Grinning I clicked my fangs at him as I continued to purr.

"Jake spoils his two girls." I mused then chuckled. "And Norm is worth with his little one."

"Rita does not dissuade him. For a long time they thought she could not have children." This is true. It was many years until Rita fell will child and she gave birth to a single baby daughter. It was enough to make Norm weep for days although he insisted it was just the pollen.

Tsu'tey remained to this day the best warrior in the clan and I remained the best hunter. However now that our children were growing up, our titles will no doubt soon be passed on. Keke had also been as close to me as a little sister so when her mother was taken by illness, she had wept in my arms for days at the closeness of her time to deliver. She had asked me to stay with her so I had, holding her hand as her mate held the other and helped her through.

She too had a large family now although not quite as large as ours was shaping up to be. My mother had come to me in a dream and tapped each bead in my hair, all nine of them, and told me that each bead represented a child that I would one day have. Tsu'tey did not seem to mind, in fact he was a very proud and loving father.

Everyone but his children and I feared him, apart from Jake and Neytiri. Only with us was he gently, loving and affectionate. He only ever smiled for his children. He only ever smiled for me too. Wrapped in his arms I sighed contently and leaned into him, feeling blessed with the life I had.

Although I loved being a mother, sometimes I could not help but love it when Tsu'tey and I would leave them with one of the nurses and take to the skies, flying for hours on end before returning to the bright, beautiful smiles of our children.

Everything was so perfect in my life, I could not believe how much it had changed. I owed it all to the male who had been dumb enough to fall out of the sky. _"I heard that."_ He whispered, touching the connection of our queues where he had linked them together just to have me closer to him.

"You were meant to." I twisted around to smirk at him. "Moron."

"Hothead." He shot back with a bright glint in his eye.

"Dumb brute."

"Lazy beast." Grinning I pressed my mouth to his, ignoring the disgusted sounds made by my children as they saw us. Tsu'tey held me close, tilting his head into me as his lips moved rhythmically against him. _"I love you my Ana." _He whispered as we nuzzled noses. I chuckled then flicked my tongue on the end of his nose which he replied with the same.

_"__And I love you…my Tsu'tey." _Leaning into his embrace he wrapped me close to him. _"Mine…"_

_"__And mine." _He agreed as we turned to watch the setting sun, Era settling down behind us so that we leaned against her as she nuzzled her two cubs between her paws, our children climbing into our laps. Jake rested his head against my belly, grinning as he felt the babies kick.

Holding my children close I never felt so happy, watching the beautiful sunset sink down towards the horizon, once again shooting out every bright and wonderful colour imaginable in a palette of warmth and light that seemed to never end as the bioluminescence of the forest burst into life, the soft song of my life filling our ears in a gently harmony with the sweet sounds of the forest and my children, who could not help but sing their peace and joy with me as Tsu'tey leaned back and listened, wondering how in the world he had ever been so foolish to think that he would be like the lonely sun in the sky.

For the sun is never alone. Never. It has colours and clouds, skies and creatures that flew high so that it could kiss its wings. The sun was never alone, not when it could sink below the horizon and smile at the family who watched him, giving them all the beauty he had within him as a gift of his love for them as they admired him nonetheless.

* * *

**Well, thank you very much for reading. I hope you enjoyed it so please leave a comment in the box, thoughts are always welcome. Goodbye, hope to see you around soon.**


End file.
